Imprint Book 2: Secret Crush
by justareaderfan
Summary: Emma has been crushing on Jacob ever since she moved to La Push. She has dodged him for most of the time until he imprints on her. Will she be okay with it or will she keep running away from him? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN: Okay, this is like a continuation of The Ups and Downs of Imprinting so I would suggest that you read it first to really know what's going on in this story.**

**I don't own anything.**

I looked into his eyes for the first time. They were a deep, intense brown colour and they were staring intently into mine. I blinked a few times and tried to focus, but all I could see was his face, his mouth hanging open and a surprised look in his eyes. I could feel the electricity in the air as we stared at each other. Someone cleared their throat and it brought me back to reality. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at us, some looking relieved others looking scared and Jacob, well, he just looked stunned.

He closed his mouth, his eyes never leaving my face. The different emotions in his eyes were making my head spin. Shock, surprise, happiness, but mostly shock. I felt my cheeks flame up as his eyes raked over my body. He took one step forward and I did the only thing I could think of…

…I bolted.

I ran as fast as I could out of the hospital, but when I reached the car the realisation hit me. _Addie drove us here._ I groaned as I heard footsteps behind me. I flung around and saw none other than Jacob Black running after me, yelling "Wait". I looked around for a way to escape, but I saw no way of getting around him. So I froze and closed my eyes. _If I can't see him then he can't see me_.

I could hear his footsteps getting louder and louder. Suddenly it stopped and I decided to risk a peak. I opened my eyes slowly, hoping that he wasn't there, but he was standing right in front of me. I squeezed my eyes shut again, trying to wish him away. _Please be gone, please be gone_ I kept repeating in my mind.

I opened my eyes again and saw him still standing there, just staring at me with that look on his face. His eyes were sparkling and he looked like a man who has just seen the sun for the first time, like a toddler tasting ice-cream for the first time, like…well, like a lot of things for the first time, but this is really starting to freak me out. I mean, seriously, he's Jacob_ freaking_ Black, he's way, way out of my league. _So why is he looking at me like that?_

I could feel my blush blooming again under his scrutinizing gaze. I looked down uncomfortably as he continued to gawk at me.

"Hi," he said after a while.

"Uhm, hello," I answered cautiously. I looked up and saw him smiling like he just won the lottery.

"I'm Jacob," he said looking at me expectantly.

"I know," I tore my eyes away from his face and at a spot over his shoulder.

"What's your name?" he pleaded.

"I –"_Of course he doesn't know your name, you idiot_ I scolded myself. _And why would he, you've been dodging him since you moved here._

"Oh, there you are," Embry interrupted us. He looked at Jacob. "You'll never guess what happened."

I took that as my queue to leave and darted back to the waiting room.

I sat down next to Addie and sighed. "What the hell just happened?" I practically screamed.

"I, uh, I have no idea," she said and looked at the door.

I turned around just as Embry and Jacob walked through the door. "Can we go now?" I begged Addie.

She sighed and grabbed her keys. She stood up and we said goodbye to everyone, she was to slow for my liking so I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car. Embry whispered something to Jake before following us. It looked like Jake was about to follow too, but Embry shook his head. Jacob looked at me again, his sunny smile replaced by a look of excruciating pain. I tore my eyes away from him to stop the pain shooting through my heart.

_I just want to go home and figure this out_ I thought as we got in the car and drove away.

-o0o-

I lay on my bed after they dropped me off and stared at the ceiling. Jacob's awestruck face filled my mind. I groaned and turned around when a light tap on the door made me jump.

"Hey, Em, can you help me with my essay?" my youngest brother, Chase, asked me as he walked into my room.

"Do I look like a dictionary to you?" I asked him with a huff.

"No, more like a thesaurus," he said and flopped down in my chair.

"Oh, haha, very funny," I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week," he joked causing me to chuckle.

"Sure you will. So, what's your essay about?" I asked him.

He groaned. "Romeo and Juliet."

"And do you have anything written down so far?"

"Yeah, a little," he said as he handed me his paper.

_Well, this should be good_ I thought as I took his paper. I scanned through it quickly and burst out laughing. "Seriously?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked as he snatched his paper back. "I think it's very well written, thank you. It sums up the story nicely."

I laughed even louder and grabbed his essay again. "Seriously?" I cleared my throat and read his paper. "_There are these two bad ass families who can't stand each other. The guy in the one family gets a major hard on for the girl in the other family, but they can't be together 'cause their families would flip. So they decide to meet in secret. Blah, blah, blah…The chick finds a way to act dead, but the guy doesn't get the message in time so he thinks that she really is dead. He goes to her grave and kills himself just as she wakes up. So because she can't live without him she kills herself too. Both of them end up dead. The end._" I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"It's just a rough draft, okay." He looked at me expectantly. "So are you gonna help me or not?" he whined.

"I'll see what I can do," I told him with a sigh as I started making little notes on his essay. When I was done I handed him the paper.

He grabbed it and jumped up. "Thanks, Sis."

"Bring it back later so I can check it again." I told him as he left my room.

"Okay. Ladies and gentlemen, Chase has left the building!" he said as he walked down the hall to his room.

I rolled my eyes and lay down on my bed again. _For a fifteen year old, he's not that bad_ I thought as I giggled again at his antics.

-o0o-

Monday

I woke up to the wonderful blaring sound of my alarm – note the sarcasm. I turned around groggily to turn it off, that's when everything came back to me. _Jacob, really intense look, really weird _I thought as I got ready for school.

Downstairs the smell of pancakes filled the air. My mom was standing by the stove and flipping them expertly. I sat down next to Ethan, my twin/worse half, and put a few on my plate. _Better enjoy these while I can, before Mom goes on one of her health binges again_ I thought as I poured syrup over my pancakes. You see, Mom is like the best cook in the world and she spoils us rotten when it comes to food, but sometimes she gets it in her head that we eat unhealthy so she makes us eat health food for a week every few months. _Not that I need it _I thought as I looked down at my lean body _all this running away from HIM burns a lot of calories._

HIM, Jake, the guy I've been crushing on since we moved here, also the guy who hasn't looked at me once before last night. I groaned and finished my breakfast. I stood up to rinse my plate and told my brother to 'hurry his ass up' so I can get to school. Ethan rolled his eyes at me and ate even slower. I swear he does that just to annoy me. I groaned again and grabbed the car keys.

"I'll wait for you in the car," I told him as I stormed out of the house. _This is going to be a long day_ I thought as I climbed in the car. Ethan came out five minutes later with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him grumpily.

"Oh, nothing," he said as I started the car.

"Uh huh, whatever you say." Definitely not a good start to the day.

"Geez, Em. Who put a bee in your bonnet?" he asked jokingly.

"Nobody," I grumbled.

"If you say so…"

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I parked the car in my usual spot and got out to wait for Addie. When I looked up who was waiting at the entrance? None other than Jacob Black. _Great_ I groaned. I ran to the other side and hid behind my brother, which was quiet easy because he's taller than me. Ethan looked at me strangely and shrugged when I gave him a pleading look. "Okay, but you owe me." He said as we walked into school. I saw Jacob glare at him and then he looked at me with pain written all over his face.

I felt the need to go to him and hug him, but I resisted. _Not again_ I thought as the pain in my heart increased. I groaned and ran to my homeroom and hopefully far away from Jake.

-o0o-

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be some insight into Jake's thoughts and feelings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Aren't you lucky duckies that I'm updating so soon. I hope you like this chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight of the song Grenade by Bruno Mars.**

_I'd catch a grenade for ya,_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya,_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya,_

_You know I'd do anything for ya,_

_I would go through all this pain,_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for you baby_

_- Bruno Mars Grenade_

(Jacob POV)

I was running the parameter of the rez when I heard a vibrating sound coming from the satchel I had tied to my leg. It was my phone. _Yay, I have a message_ I thought sarcastically, glad that I was the only on patrol today so I had my thoughts all to myself. I phased back to human and pulled out my phone, not even bothering to put my shorts back on.

_You have 1 new message_

I flipped my phone open and opened the message.

_Jake, Emily's in labour. Come to the hospital __ASAP_

_Sam_

What? Has it been nine months already? I thought as I put my phone away and phased into a wolf. _Way faster than driving._ I ran to the hospital as fast as I could, hoping that I make it before the baby is born. _I hope it's a boy_ I thought sourly_ then everyone won't look at me and hope that I imprint._ I gave a low growl and ran faster, reaching the hospital in next to no time. I phased back and pulled my pants on just as I stepped out of the forest.

The receptionist gave me a dirty glare as I walked through the door. I heard loud, excited voices coming from the waiting room so I walked right in. There was a sudden commotion as I walked in. Everyone was staring at me when I saw a girl trip and when she looked up –

My mind went blank…

All I could see was her beautiful face, her bright green eyes, her full lips. I felt drawn to her. My whole world was spinning as I stood there staring at her. She is my world now. I would do anything for her.

With a shock I realised that I had imprinted, the very thing that I never wanted to do, yet I couldn't be mad right now. I could feel my mouth going dry so I closed it. I could feel the sparks in the air as my eyes travelled up and down her body. I had to touch her, hold her. I took a step forward…

…and she bolted.

She ran, my imprint ran away from me. I mumbled a quick congratulations to Sam before I turned around and went after her.

_Shit!_ I thought as I ran after her. "Wait!" but she didn't wait, she kept running and running. She came to a stop in front of a car with a panicked look on her face. She turned around and shut her eyes, her body going ridged with each step I took in her direction.

I could hear her heartbeat, fast and hard, as I stopped a few feet away from her. She opened her eyes slowly and I smiled my best smile at her. I felt my heart start beating faster than it has in years. It hasn't beaten this fast since…

That wasn't important, all that mattered now was this beautiful girl in front of me. I raked my eyes over her body again, memorising every detail before lingering on her face again. A bright red colour tinted her cheeks as I continued to stare at her.

After a while of just staring at her, I cleared my throat. "Hi."

"Um, hello," she answered cautiously.

_She spoke to me _I beamed at her. _Her voice sounds like velvet_ I thought as I committed it to my memory as well.

"I'm Jacob," I introduced myself, hoping she would tell me her name. No such luck.

"I know," she whispered as she looked over my shoulder.

_She knows my name! Does she go to school with me? Why haven't I seen her before?_ I berated myself.

"What's your name?" I pleaded. I just had to know.

"I –" she was about to answer when Embry interrupted her.

"Oh, there you are," Embry said as he looked at me. "You'll never guess what happened."

My imprint turned and ran from me again. I could literally kill my best friend right now.

I gave him a death glare. "No, Embry, please enlighten me." I growled at him, my body shaking violently.

"Jake, dude, chill." He said. "You'll see her on Monday."

Monday? That's tomorrow.

I calmed down enough to look at him without wanting to rip his head off. "Okay, Em, what did I miss?" I asked.

"Emily had twins –"

"No way. Boys or girls?" I asked incredulously. _How the hell did he keep that a secret?_

"I'm not done yet." He scolded me.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"A boy and a girl. And guess what. Brady imprinted on the girl, Andrea."

"What?" my jaw dropped. "Sam must be furious."

Embry nodded. "Yeah, he's really pissed. Worse then he was when Quil imprinted on Claire."

"Who, poor kid." I shook my head as we walked back into the hospital. _That must suck, _I thought, _having a fourteen year old imprint on your new born daughter. And poor Brady, imprinting on the alpha's daughter._

When we walked through the door I heard my imprint ask her friend if they could leave and a sharp pain shot through my heart. I saw Addie stand up and say goodbye to everyone.

"Dude, you'll see her tomorrow," Embry whispered before giving me a pat on the back and jogging to his imprint.

I sighed and sat down with my head in my hands. I heard the chair next to me creak as someone sat down in it. "Dude, you think you have problems." Came Collin's anxious voice. "Brady just imprinted on Sam's daughter. That's just fucked up."

I looked up and saw Brady coming out of the room with blood over his face and an already healing nose. _Oh, yeah, Sam's definitely pissed._ I stood up and patted the pup on his back. "Hey, congrats man and good luck." I said before dragging myself out of the hospital and back to La Push.

-o0o-

When I reached my house I walked in and took a shower, trying to stop the anticipation building. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack before going into the living room. My dad was in his usual spot in front of the TV, eating dinner and waiting for me.

"Hey, Dad," I said as I dropped onto the couch.

"Hey, Jake. Congratulations, I heard you imprinted." He said his voice laced with happiness.

I groaned. "Who told you?" I asked him.

"Oh, Seth called to tell me about Sam and Emily's babies and he let it slip." He said turning to look at me.

"Oh, okay." I mumbled.

"Is everything okay, Son?" he asked his face scrunching up in concern.

"Fine," I grumbled. "I feel bad for Brady, though."

"Yeah," my dad sighed. "He's a good kid, Sam overreacted."

"Sam always overreacts, Dad." I reminded him.

Dad laughed. "I guess that's true, but he couldn't have asked for a nicer boy to imprint on his daughter."

"I know." I sighed. "Well, I'm beat. Night Dad."

I got up and kissed his cheek, yes I still kiss my dad goodnight, before going to my room and collapsing exhaustedly on my bed.

I was out almost instantly and my dreams were filled with my mystery girl.

-o0o-

Monday

I was awake long before my alarm went off, so I took a shower and spent extra time getting ready for school. When I was done I ran to the kitchen, stuffed a few pieces of toast in my mouth and said goodbye to my dad as I bolted out the door. I contemplated phasing and running to school, but I didn't want to ruin my clothes so I drove to school in the Rabbit instead.

I parked the Rabbit and got out. I walked to the school building and leaned against the wall to wait for my imprint. I didn't have to wait long, because five minutes later she drove into the parking lot and parked her car. She fixed her hair and got out of the car. I heard her groan softly when she spotted me and she ran to the other side of the car where a guy was climbing out. _I could take him _I thought as she hid behind him.

I glowered at the guy as they passed. When her eyes met mine I felt another pain shoot through my heart. It must have showed on my face, because my imprint grimaced and ran to her class.

_She must be great at track _I thought as I considered going after her. The wolf side of me wanted to go and kick that guy's ass for even looking at MY soul mate, the imprint side of me wanted to go to her and mark her as mine. Thank God for my logical side, it advised me to wait for a better time and to get to know her.

I sighed in misery and sank down on one of the steps in front of the school. _This is really not starting out very well._

-o0o-

**AN: Hope you enjoyed Jake's POV. Who do you want for the next chapter? Jake or Emma? I also made a banner for this story, the link is on my profile. I'm really happy about the response I'm getting for this story so thank you.**

**Thanks to: Maximus05, Gryffindor Gurl2 and Nataly twilight lover for reviewing.**

**I know the song in the beginning is a little sad, but I think the part I wrote down sums up how Jake feels and what imprinting is like. I was actually listening to the song while writing this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I don't own Twilight. Enjoy!**

(Emma POV)

I reached homeroom slightly out of breathe from running. I went in and sat in the back corner, hiding. In an attempt to get my mind off of J – HIM I pulled out my notebook and pencil. _It's time for Emma's doodles_ I thought sarcastically, channelling my inner Kuzco, as I scribbled on the paper.

By the time everyone was in the class my mindless scribbles started making sense. I sat back to admire my masterpiece and gasped. Staring up at me was the very eyes I've been trying so hard to avoid, unsuccessfully I might add. The drawing had the same intensity that his eyes held. I groaned and ripped the page out of my notebook, crumpling it up. I tossed the crumpled paper to the front of the class, aiming for the wastebasket, but hitting the teacher in the head instead.

_Oops!_ I thought as I slid down in my seat, hiding my face. When I risked a glance I was met with the hilarious sight of my very angry teacher. Now, the thing you need to know about my homeroom teacher is… He hates me. Although I think that secretly he wants to do me, but that's not gonna happen anytime soon. I snorted in disgust at the mental image that just popped into my head. _Gross!_

Mr. Watson must have taken my snort of disgust as an amused chuckle, because he was glaring daggers at me. "Do you find this funny, Miss Clayton?"

"No, Sir," I said innocently.

"Detention!" he yelled.

"But –" I protested.

"For a week." He finished with a look of satisfaction on his face.

I groaned. "Yes, Sir." _Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later_ I thought as the bell rang, signalling first period.

I packed my stuff in my bag and walked to the front of the class. Cautiously I peaked out into the hallway. _All clear_ I thought relieved.

"Get to class, Miss Clayton." Came my teacher's annoyed voice from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Yes, Sir." I said before scurrying to my first class, duly aware of him checking out my ass, so I gave an extra sway just for him.

-o0o-

It's lunchtime now and I haven't seen hide nor hair of HIM since this morning. I don't know if I should be relieved or upset that he hasn't bothered me. _Oh well_ I thought as I grabbed a tray. I craned my neck to see if Ethan was in the line already. _Ah ha!_ I thought as I spotted him. I pushed my way through the crowd of people and came to a stop before my brother.

"Thanks for saving me a spot, bro." I said with my nicest smile

Ethan raised his eyebrow and looked at me, we had a minor stare-off before he sighed and took a step back. "Fine." He grumbled letting me in front of him.

I batted my lashes and widened my smile. "Thank you."

"Whatever. You sitting with us or are you actually going to spend some time with _your_ friends?" he asked as he put a plate on his tray.

"That depends," I told him grabbing an apple and throwing it on my tray.

"Oh, yeah, on what?" he asked looking bored.

"None of your business." I told him snootily.

I paid for my food and made my way over to an empty table when I saw Addie and changed course. _Might as well sit with my BFF for once_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Em, where were you this morning?" Addie asked curiously.

_Shit! I forgot._ "I had something to do." I said before taking a bite of my food.

"Oh, okay. So how's the Jacob thing going?" she looked at me and smirked at my obvious discomfort.

"Urgh! It's terrible." I groaned and pouted at her.

"Why's it terrible? I mean, he's finally noticed you. That's a good thing." She said simply.

"Is it? Urgh! It's complicated." I moaned.

"It's not." She argued. "Just tell him you like him and live happily ever after."

"Like who?" Embry asked as he sat down with his tray overflowing with food. "Hey, baby," he said giving Addie a very tongue involved kiss.

I cleared my throat and gagged. "Eww, get a room."

Embry frowned at me and gave Addie another kiss. He pulled back, a satisfied smirk on his face, and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked him annoyed.

"You didn't answer my question." He said shovelling food into his mouth.

_Gross!_ "I don't know what you're talking about," I said before taking a dainty little bite.

"Who do you like?" he asked again, a humorous twinkle in his eye.

I saw Ja – HIM coming so I threw down my fork. "No one." I said gathering my stuff as fast as I could. "I just remembered I have things to do. I'll see you later, Addie." I said before making a hasty retreat, leaving my tray with half eaten food on the table.

As I rounded a corner I walked smack bang into my teacher. I groaned and stumbled back before he grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Watch where you're going, Miss Clayton." He said when I gained my balance back.

"Sorry," I said not caring about the obvious attitude in my voice.

"Would you like to add another week to your detention?" he asked his hand still on my arm.

"For what?" I exploded at him.

"Disrespecting your teacher." He said pulling me fully around the corner and pushing me gently against the wall.

I gaped at him in shock. "What?" I yelled jerking away from him. I pushed passed him and walked to my next class, but not before feeling the bulge in his pants. I shuddered and gagged as I remembered the way it felt pressed against my leg.

"See you after school," he said smugly at my retreating figure.

I shuddered again and sped up, nearly running to the sanctuary of my calculus class. I was the first one there so I chose my favourite seat, second row from the front the third seat from the right, and sat down. I sighed as I replayed the past five minutes in my head. I shivered in disgust at the memory of his length pressed against me.

You see the reason I'm still a virgin, even though no one thinks I am, is because I think sex is disgusting. I mean, seriously, the thought of a guy's you know what anywhere near me freaks me out. Besides, I don't know where it's been. I pulled a face and dragged my hand through my hair. Anyway, you can get the same reaction by doing exercise without the risk of getting pregnant. You run around the track a few times and you'll be just as sweaty as you would've been after a good romp in the sack, and exercise releases endorphins too. _Well, so does chocolate, but that's another story._

I groaned when I heard someone coming in. The guy was followed by some of his friends and soon the class was full. I gave another frustrated sigh before pulling out my book and getting ready for class.

-o0o-

The final bell rang signalling the end of the day. I gave a joyful sigh and shoved everything in my bag. My joyful mood was soon ruined when I remembered that I had detention with Mr. Watson. With a groan I swung my bag over my shoulder and dragged my feet to his classroom.

When I reached his class he wouldn't look at me. He just told me to take a seat and do my homework, no come-ons, no touching, nothing. _That's odd_ I thought confused_ I thought for sure he was going to try something_. I shrugged and dropped down into my seat.

After about half an hour of sitting there he finally turned to me. I gasped in horror at what I saw. His right eye was bruised and swollen and there was a cut above his eye.

"Oh my God!" I gasped as I jumped up and ran to his desk. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he grumbled. "Sit down, Miss Clayton."

"But…We should get you some ice, it'll make the swelling go down." Now, I know you're thinking 'Why is she so concerned about the jerk?', but the answer is obvious. No, I'm not in love with him, gag, but even if he is a disgusting pervert he's still a person and no one deserved to be hit in the face.

I ran to the nurse to get some ice before he could object. When I came back I gave him the icepack and sat down again. He took it gratefully and pressed it against his swollen eye.

"You don't have to do detention for the rest of the week," he informed me quietly.

"What? Why?" I asked him stunned.

"I realise that I've been acting very unprofessional towards you and I'm sorry." He said. "And please tell your boyfriend that I will no longer make any sexual advances towards you."

My jaw dropped and I gaped at him. "What? I don't – Mr. Watson, who gave you that black eye?" I asked him seriously.

"Didn't you hear me? Your boyfriend." He said flinching at the discomfort.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I said, and then it hit me. "Jacob…" I groaned. "Was it Jacob Black, Sir?"

He nodded.

I groaned again. _What the hell is his problem?_ I thought.

Mr. Watson looked at his watch and told me I could go home before begging me not to say anything about his eye. I nodded and grabbed my bag. I was almost out of the school when I walked into a wall and fell flat on my ass.

-o0o-

**AN: ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little twist I put in. You can also follow me on twitter (justareaderfan) if you want. I put links to banners for this story on my profile.**

**Thanks to: ninja-of-twilight, Maximus05 and rivierlina for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: I don't own Twilight, but I do own 12 shiny new textbooks.**

_Last time…_

_Mr. Watson looked at his watch and told me I could go home before begging me not to say anything about his eye. I nodded and grabbed my bag. I was almost out of the school when I walked into a wall and fell flat on my ass._

(Emma POV)

I groaned as I pushed myself off of the floor. As I stood up the wall grew arms and legs. I groaned again as my eyes travelled up a very well defined chest and came to rest on his face. Our eyes met and I saw guilt and concern in his eyes. _Yeah, you better feel guilty_ I thought scowling at him.

"I –"

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled at him, letting out all of the anger I felt earlier.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Are you okay?" he asked as his eyes looked me over for any injuries.

"Fine." I growled feeling my face heat up from embarrassment, or maybe anger. His eyes travelled over me again. _Yap, definitely anger._

"I – Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again nervously.

"Oh, I'm fine. I can't say the same for Mr. Watson, though." I said my voice getting a lethal edge to it.

He gulped.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" I asked sweetly.

"I, uh, uhm, I…" he stammered. "N-no."

"Oh, really? That's not what I heard." I crossed my arms angrily in front of my chest and gave him my best glare.

"Uhm," he paused. "I only did it 'cause he was harassing you."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"He had you pressed against the wall." He said.

"So? That doesn't mean he was harassing me. Wait, how did you know about that?" I said snootily. _Actually he was, but Jacob didn't need to know that._

"I, uhm – Wait, what? You liked it?" he asked incredulously as he started to shake.

"That's none of your business!" I snapped. "And for your information, I can take care of myself."

"I was only trying to help." He pouted with a sad look in his eyes.

_Awe. _I felt my heart melt at the sight. _He's so cute – No! Stay strong, Emma. Stay. Strong._ I scolded myself. "You were trying to help? By punching a teacher?" I exploded. "Urgh! I don't have time for this. Just…leave me alone. I said in a softer tone before turning on my heel and marching off, leaving a confused Jacob gaping after me.

-o0o-

(Jacob POV)

_Great!_ I groaned. _I tried to help her and end up pissing her off._ I put my hands in my pockets and stared at her retreating figure. _I'm the worst imprinter ever._ Wit a sigh I pulled myself off the wall that I was leaning against and headed to Sam's, grumpily kicking stones as I went.

I burst through the door, like I always do, and flopped down on the couch. Brady was sitting on the floor holding a sleeping baby Andrea, while Sam was sitting on the other couch bouncing a giggling baby Andrew in his arms. With the babies being only a few days old there wasn't really much you could do with them, except fawn over how cute and healthy they are.

From where I was sitting I could smell Emily's delicious cooking, but my stomach turned and I groaned as I felt the bile rise in my throat. Emily came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She looked at me with a furrowed brow and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Hey, Jake. Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"No…" I said with a sigh. "She hates me."

"Who hates you?" Brady asked as he stroked Andrea's tiny hand while she slept.

"My imprint." I said with a groan, feeling the pain as I watched Brady with his imprint. _He should be glad that she's still too young to hate him._

"Jake, you imprinted?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yeah, Em. Where have you been?" Brady said cocking his head to the side.

Emily glared at him and I heard Sam growl in the corner.

"Oh, right." He said turning his attention back to the baby in his arms.

Emily turned to me expectantly. "So, who is she?"

"Uhm, she's Addie's friend." I said looking at the floor. _I don't even know her name_ I thought as I was hit with a fresh coat of guilt.

"Emmeline?" she asked a thoughtful look on her face.

I nodded. _Emmeline. It suits her._ I thought repeating her name.

"Now what makes you think she hates you?" Emily asked confused.

"She told me that she doesn't need me and that she wants me to leave her alone." I pouted as I felt the tears well up. _Imprinting is the only thing that can make a grown man cry._

"Awe, sweetie, I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Emily patted my hand sympathetically.

"Dude, what did you do?" Brady interrupted.

"I kind of punched her teacher." I mumbled, but Sam and Brady still heard me. _Stupid super hearing_ I thought moodily.

"You did what?" Sam demanded causing Andrew to cry. Sam pulled him closer and rocked him lightly.

"I punched her teacher." I repeated.

"Why did you do that?" Emily asked me looking stunned.

"I, uh. Well, you see, he had her pressed against the wall and he was hitting on her and… She's mine, damnit!" I rambled. "And now she's mad at me."

"Oh, Jakey, just give her some time. Get to know her." Emily advised. "And girls are not possessions."

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. _If she ever talks to me again._

"She'll come around, trust me." Emily said patting my hand again before getting up and taking Andrew from Sam. Brady followed her with Andrea in his arms.

"Thanks, Em." I said getting up as well. "I'm gonna go patrol."

Sam walked with me to the door. "Jake, Dr. Cullen called." He said trying to scope out my reaction.

"Yeah? What did he want?" I asked as I waited for the numb feeling, that Bella left, to return. Nothing. No pain, no numbness, just nothing.

"They want to have a meeting with us to discuss a new agreement. Is that okay with you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Fine. We can have it on Saturday." I said as I walked into the woods to phase.

-o0o-

Saturday

The week passed by in slowly. I spent every second away from my imprint in pure agony. Emmeline has been ignoring me in school, running away whenever she sees me coming. I felt pain grip my heart as I thought about it.

We, the pack, were waiting at the La Push border for our meeting with the Cullens. I paused again, waiting for the pain, but again there was nothing. I heard a rustling sound and then that awful sweet smell, it made me gag and my nostrils burn. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw Dr. Cullen approaching us with Edward and Jasper on his sides. Behind him was the pixie, Alice and … Bella. Again I waited for the usual pain that accompanied a thought about her and again I felt nothing.

_At least this whole imprinting thing has one advantage_ I thought sourly as Sam and I walked toward them. We shook hands with the good doctor and nodded at Edward and Jasper. Bella eyed me warily, but I ignored her and thought about my imprint instead. Happy that I wasn't going to attack her, she walked up to us and stood next to Edward, a small smile playing on her lips. I gave a half nod in her direction before turning my attention to Dr. Dracula. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a smirk forming on Edward's lips.

"Sam, Jacob, thank you for meeting with us." Carlisle said after the initial awkward silence.

I nodded at him and glanced at Sam. He looked at Carlisle expectantly.

"They want to know what we want." Edward supplied after another silence had fallen.

"Ah, right. We would like to discuss a new arrangement regarding our treaty." Carlisle began. "As you all know we have broken the treaty and you have not attacked and destroyed us, so I think it would be wise to make another arrangement."

"What kind of arrangement?" I asked as my curiosity got the best of me.

"Well, I would like to visit Charlie on the reservation." Bella said softly looking at me hopefully.

After the whole vampire-human baby thing Charlie had married Sue Clearwater and moved to the reservation. And due to the initial treaty the Cullens are not allowed on our land.

"And I would like for him to meet his granddaughter and bring her here." She added.

I looked at Sam, who seemed to be thinking it over. He looked in my direction and I nodded.

"Okay." Sam stated. "You are allowed to come onto our land, but only for short visits and not to hunt. Do I make myself clear?"

Bella beamed and nodded as Carlisle and Sam shook hands on the new agreement.

She looked at Edward and he motioned for everyone to follow him. Sam seemed to get what was going on and left as well.

Cautiously Bella approached me and came to a stop next to me.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey."

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked in a whisper.

I sighed and shrugged. "I guess not."

Bella smiled at that and touched my arm gently, and I didn't even flinch. "I miss you, Jake. Do you think that we can be friends again?" she asked hopefully.

I thought it over and nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Bella beamed and bounced up and down in excitement. _She has been spending way too much time with Alice._

"Really? Jake that's great!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around me. "Oh, Edward said you imprinted."

I groaned inwardly and cursed that vampire with every word I knew as I gave a curt nod.

"So, what's her name? What's she like? Can I meet her?" the string of questions flowed from her.

_A leech near my imprint? No fucking way!_ "Emmeline. I don't know, because she won't talk to me and no, you definitely can't meet her." I growled.

Bella looked at me shocked by my sudden outburst. "Jake?"

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "It's not your fault she hates me."

"Jacob, no one could ever hate you." She said soothingly.

I snorted. "Well, she wants nothing to do with me."

We sat down on a fallen tree and I told Bella all about my imprint. How and where I saw her for the first time. How she ran away from me. How I punched her teacher. And how she keeps avoiding me. Bella listened and patted my hand soothingly as I unloaded all of my hurt on her. She gave me the exact same advice that Emily gave me and told me to just give her some time.

I have to say, it feels good to have my friend back.

-o0o-

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want you to know that I brought the Cullens back for a reason, which you will find out in the next few chapters.**

**Thanks to: Gryffindor Gurl2, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x and ninja-of-twilight for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AN: I don't own Twilight. Enjoy.**

___Last time_

_We sat down on a fallen tree and I told Bella all about my imprint. How and where I saw her for the first time. How she ran away from me. How I punched her teacher. And how she keeps avoiding me. Bella listened and patted my hand soothingly as I unloaded all of my hurt on her. She gave me the exact same advice that Emily gave me and told me to just give her some time._

_I have to say, it feels good to have my friend back._

(Emma POV)

Monday

_Urgh! Time flies when you're avoiding someone _I thought sarcastically as I got ready for school. The previous week had gone by at the speed of light and soon it was the weekend. No Jacob for two whole days. But those two days had gone by even faster than the week and now it was Monday again. _Maybe this is the universe trying to tell me something_ I thought as I tied my hair._ Yeah, that it hates me._ I sighed and poked my head out of my bedroom door and yelled at my brother to hurry his ass up. I grabbed my bag that was on my bed and hurried out of my room. As I rounded the corner I nearly ran into a very dishevelled looking Chase.

"Mom said that you have the honour of driving me to school today." He said as he ran his hand through his shaggy hair.

"Fine, but I'm leaving in ten." I told him as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, Honey," Mom greeted me with a bright smile on her always cheery face.

"Morning," I grumbled grabbing a piece of toast and some strawberry jam.

"Oh, Emmie, can you take Chase to school today, I have some errands to run this morning?" she asked while spooning pancake batter into the pan.

"Sure," I said between bites. "But he has to hurry up or he's walking." I added a little louder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chase said as he came into the kitchen followed by Ethan. They both grabbed plates and Chase stocked his plate with food. I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly, but he just said: "What? I'm a growing boy." Before shovelling his food into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and finished my toast.

When we got to school the parking lot was emptier than usual. Paranoid, I looked around for any signs of HIM, but when I didn't spot any I gave a sigh of relief and got out of the car. My sigh of relief soon turned into a groan of horror when I saw him walking out of the forest with his friends. _What the hell were they doing in there_ I thought as I sprinted into the building before he could see me.

-o0o-

(Jacob POV)

I saw her get out of the car and run into the school building. With a defeated sigh I walked to school with my friends.

"Jacob, enough already!" Paul said with a scowl on his face. "Just go to her and show her who's boss."

"I think she's the boss," Brady whispered.

"Yeah, man, this has gone on for long enough." Collin chided as we walked into the building.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "I can't make her do something she doesn't want to." I told them as we reached my locker.

"Just go talk to her." Embry added his two cents.

I squared my shoulders and slammed the door of my locker, causing the guys to jump. "Fine," I growled storming down the hallway, following the pull in my chest. I slowed down when the pull got stronger and came to a stop when I was almost at her locker.

There she was, looking perfect, and with no idea that I was so close to her. I swallowed my nerves and approached her slowly. Her body stiffened noticeably when I stood next to her. She lifted her head slowly, saw me, and bolted. _Not this time_ I thought with a resolved groan before running after her.

"Emmeline, wait!" I yelled as I ran after her.

She stopped suddenly and spun around angrily. "Don't call me that!" she spat glaring at me. "Emma, just Emma. How hard is that?"

"Emma," I repeated watching her chest heaving in anger. My eyes flicked back to her face, a little unwillingly, and her glare turned venomous.

"What?" she asked the annoyance evident on her beautiful face.

"I…uhm…" I stammered as she looked at me expectantly. "Do you want to go out with me?" I rambled in one breath.

"Uh…No." she said and started walking again.

My hand shot out on its own accord and grabbed her arm. "Why not?" I asked my voice breaking on the last word.

"Give me one good reason why I should." She challenged me jerking out of my grip and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

_A very nice chest…No, focus! A reason?_ "Because…I want to get to know you." I said softly her angry face softening a little.

"Fine, but for the record, my eyes are up here." She said with a small smile.

My heart sped up with excitement. "So, you'll go out with me?" I asked excitedly.

"No." My smile faded. "But you can get to know me." She added.

"Great!" I said. It wasn't really what I expected, but at least it's a start. "So, can we hang out after school or…?" I suggested hopefully.

"Mhmm," she said thoughtfully. "How about we meet up at Emily's at four-ish?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically as we started walking to her class. "Okay."

-o0o-

After school

(Emma POV)

_Oh gosh! What have I gotten myself into?_ I thought as I started to hyperventilate in my car. _Okay, deep breath._ I gripped the steering wheel, breathing hard as I tried to calm down. After my heart rate returned to a semi normal state I got out of my car.

I was about to knock on the door when it flew open and one of Jacob's friends came storming out and straight into me, knocking me on my butt. _This has got to stop happening_ I thought slightly annoyed as I glared at the guy who knocked me over.

"Sorry," he said and held out his hand to help me up.

I ignored his hand and pushed myself off the ground with a groan. I felt warm hands around my waist as I was lifted in the air and saw that Jacob had joined the party. He pulled me to him and shot his friend a deadly glare, even more potent than mine.

"Collin, watch where you're going next time." He growled at the kid.

Collin looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, again. You must be Emma." He said looking me up and down with a smirk. "Jake hasn't shut up about you."

I felt the vibrations in Jake's chest as he growled again, lower and more threatening. The kid put his hands up in mock surrender and walked backwards into the forest, saluting us before he disappeared into the trees.

I remembered Jake's arms around my waist and stiffened. I cleared my throat as step away from him awkwardly. He looked down at me curiously, a hint of hurt in his eyes. I looked down as the blush coloured my cheeks a vivid shade of red, nervously kicking a few loose stones.

"So, uhm, are we going in or what?" I asked nervously looking up at him from under my lashes.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go in." he said and gently pulled me into the house.

-o0o-

We walked into the house and were greeted by most of his friends and two giggling babies. Jacob put his hand on my back and guided me to the only two unoccupied seats. After we sat down on the loveseat everyone stop talking and looked at us expectantly, except for Brady, who was happily playing with Andrea. Jake cleared his throat and growled at his friends. _A lot of growling going on here today_ I thought suspiciously.

I scanned the room and looked at everyone in turn. Emily smiled at me warmly when my eyes landed on her, I returned the smile before continuing looking at everyone. Paul smirked at me and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, he snorted when I rolled my eyes and went back to eating.

I leaned back in my seat and snuggled unknowingly against Jacob. Emily beamed when she saw us together and nodded approvingly. I looked at her with confusion written all over my face, but she just continued smiling and rocking her son.

I stretched up and leaned into Jacob. "Maybe we should go outside." I whispered in his ear.

He stiffened up as my breath tickled his ear and nodded his head.

I got up, grabbed his hand and pulled him out back.

I let go of his hand as soon as we got outside, my body feeling cold at the lack of contact. I sat down on the porch swing and patted the seat next to me.

Jake shook his head. "I don't think Emily will be very happy if I break her swing." He said with a chuckle and sat down on the step.

"I guess you're right." I laughed and sat down next to him.

He put his arm around me when I shivered and pulled me into his side. I sighed blissfully and snuggled into him. I looked up and saw that Jacob had a smug smile on his face as he stared in front of him.

I sighed again and pulled away a little. "So, you want to get to know me." I stated.

He nodded. "Yes, very much."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

-o0o-

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am so sorry it took this long, this week was a bit hectic. Thanks to KravinStJames for reviewing the previous chapter. Next chapter will be some of their conversation and a little drama.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN: I don't own Twilight**

_Last time_

_I sighed again and pulled away a little. "So, __you want to get to know me." I stated._

_He__ nodded. "Yes, very much."_

"_Well, what would you like to know?"_

(Jacob POV)

"Uhm, what's your favourite colour?" I asked scooting closer to her, again.

"Purple." She answered shortly.

"Okay, what's your favourite food?"

"Chocolate."

"Technically that's not food." I said looking at her sideways.

"Its food to me." She shrugged. "But if you want to get technical, my favourite food's probably lasagne."

"Beef or chicken?"

"Chicken of course."

I smiled as another question popped into my head. "Favourite animal?" I'll save it for later.

"Tiger."

"That's a type of cat, right?"

She nodded.

"So, you're not a dog person?" I asked my stomach forming a knot in anticipation.

"Well…it's not that exactly. Dogs are a little needy, I prefer something that's a little more independent." She said staring into the forest.

I nodded in understanding. _Something independent. Got it._ "Okay, what's your favourite season?"

"Oh, definitely winter." She said with a sly smile.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because it's an excuse to cuddle." She said.

"Mhmm, great point." I said smiling down at her. "Okay, last one. Top or bottom?"

"Top or bottom of what?" she asked frowning in confusion.

"Just pick one."

"Uh, I don't know, top" she said.

I smirked at her answer and saw her blush.

She looked down and glanced at her watch. She looked shocked and jumped up. "I have to go." She said.

I looked at her sadly and stood up. I walked her to her car and we stood there in silence. I moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. I heard her sigh softly before pulling away and climbing into her car. She gave a slight wave as she pulled out of the driveway and drove away. I stared after her in a daze until the shrill sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my stupor. I looked at the caller ID.

_Bella_

"Hey, Bells" I said cheerfully.

"Hey, Jake. I take it things went well with your imprint." She said excitedly.

"Yes, very well." I told her as the corners of my mouth tugged into a smile.

"I'm thrilled for you, Jake." Bella said.

"Thanks, Bells. So, to what do I owe the honour of your call?" I asked playfully.

She giggled. "Well, I was thinking of taking Renesmee to meet Charlie…"

"And you're calling to ask permission?"

"Something like that." she said.

"Sure, Bells. When do you want to come?"

"I was thinking maybe this weekend."

"Oh, okay. That should be fine." I told her. "I'll even be your chaperone."

"I'm visiting my dad, Jake, not going on a date." Bella teased me.

"I know." I said with a chuckle. "It's just a precautionary measure." I added in a serious tone.

"I know, Jake." She said with a sad sigh. "I'll meet you at the border on Saturday, then."

"Alright, Bells. See you then."

"Bye, Jake." She said before hanging up.

I looked at my phone for a while before stuffing it in my pocket and going back into the house. _I guess I'm booked for the weekend_ I thought grabbing a muffin and sitting down next to Emily on the couch. She smiled at me warmly when she saw the satisfied smile on my face.

-o0o-

(Emma POV)

_That went well_ I thought as I drove home. His last question still bugged me a little, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I hummed happily as I pulled up to my house and got out of my car.

I walked to my room and lay down on my bed, sighing contently before drifting off to sleep.

-o0o-

Jacob and I spent the rest of the week the same way we spent Monday. Every time I told him something new about myself he scrunched his face up in this really cute way as he tried to commit it to his memory. I felt myself falling more and more in love with him everyday as we got to know every detail about each other.

All traces of the sadness that use to be in his eyes were gone, replaced by joy and, dare I say it, love. The thought of really falling in love with him scared the shit out of me. Sure, I've always liked him, but that was for his looks, now I was falling for his personality too.

I didn't want to hurt him, like Bella did, but I didn't want to get hurt either. That left me with a dilemma.

Do I give in to him and risk getting hurt or should I just stop this now before it gets to serious?

-o0o-

Saturday

(Jacob POV)

I woke up early to meet Bella and her daughter at the border. I had a tingly feeling in my spine that something big was going to happen today, but I shrugged it off and went back to my usual morning routine.

After eating a quick breakfast I said goodbye to my dad and left for the border. I jogged into the forest and phased. I ran to the border, the wind blowing through my fur and adrenaline rushing through my veins. I stopped at the edge of the forest, phased back and pulled my shorts on before walking the rest of the way to the border.

A few feet on the other side of the border were Bella and Renesmee waiting in their car. I paused in front of the car to appreciate the sleek lines of the beauty before me. _I wouldn't mind getting under her hood _I thought walking to the driver's side. Bella rolled down the window and gave me a bright smile.

"Hey, Jake." She said cheerfully. "You look very happy today."

I beamed at her. "Morning." I said. "You ready for your visit?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Great! Let's go." I said and walked to the forest.

"Jake!" Bella called stopping me. "Why don't you ride with us." She offered.

"Sure, sure, thanks. I just have to let the pack know you're coming." I told her running into the forest to phase without looking back.

_Guys! Cullens coming onto our land._ I told them.

_That explains the smell_ Jared complained.

_Dude, nice ride! _Collin thought excitedly as the image of the car flashed through my mind.

_Yeah, yeah._ I chuckled. _Go let the rest of the pack know. We'll be at Charlie's if you need anything._

I phased and walked back to Bella. "All clear." I told her before climbing into the car. She started the car and followed the directions I gave her to Sue and Charlie's house.

-o0o-

(Emma POV)

Another lazy Saturday spent in bed. I sat up and stretched before getting out of bed and going down stairs. Apparently I hadn't slept as late as I thought, because when I got to the kitchen my mom was busy making breakfast, humming happily to herself.

I gave her a hug from behind, causing her to jump, and kissed her cheek. I took a seat next to Chase, who seemed to be getting taller by the minute, and buttered a piece of toast. Mom put scrambled eggs on everyone's plates and turned back to the stove to get the bacon and dish that out as well. As I took a dainty bite of my eggs a sudden movement caught my eye. Next to me Chase was busy wolfing down his food like he hasn't eaten in years. I cleared my throat and gave him a look of disgust when he lifted his head to look at me questioningly.

"What? I'm hungry." He said before going back to shovelling food in his mouth.

I snorted and kept eating, turning my back to him so I wouldn't have to see him stuffing his face. Mom walked back to the table and sat down next to me. She took a bite and chewed slowly, looking at me like she had something on her mind. This went on for a while and I was starting to get annoyed.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favour today, Sweetheart." She asked politely.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Mom. It's not like I have anything else to do, anyway."

"Great. I need you to take the cake in the fridge over to Sue's house." She said and eyed my brothers before turning back to me. "Before these two lay into it."

"Hey!" Ethan protested.

I laughed and quirked my eyebrow at him. "She has a point, you know."

"Whatever." He grumbled and stood up, taking his plate to the sink.

After breakfast I took a quick shower and dressed for the day. I grabbed the keys on my desk and skipped into the kitchen to get the cake. I yelled goodbye to my mother and walked out the door. With a sigh I placed the cake on the passenger seat and buckled up before taking off to Sue's house.

The drive there wasn't very long so I dragged it out by driving around the block a few time before finally pulling up in front of the quaint house. I almost missed it because of the gigantic monster of a car in the driveway. I grabbed the cake and got out of the car. _They must have guests_ I thought with a groan _because there is no way Charlie can afford a car like that._ I circled the car a few times to appreciate the beauty of its sleek lines before giving a defeated sigh and walking to the door.

With the cake under my arm I rang the doorbell and waited.

"Emma, dear. Come in, come in." A smiling Sue said after she opened the door and ushered me in.

"Thanks, but I can't stay long," I told her. "My mom wanted me to drop off the cake before my brothers eat it."

"Oh, thank you, dear." She said just as laughter erupted from the living room.

Being the curious person that I am I peeked my head around the corner and looked into the living room. Charlie was sitting on his recliner, laughing at something the person on the couch had said. I stretched my neck a little to get a better look. What I saw next shocked me and made my heart constrict in pain.

Sitting on the couch, next to her father, was Bella Swan, or Bella Cullen, now. And sitting next to her was Jacob with a dopey smile on his face and his arm casually thrown over the back of the couch. On his lap was a girl of about six, looking at him like he was the hero in her fairy tale.

My heart constricted in my chest again and I politely excused myself to Sue and speed walked to my car. I had just slammed the door when Jacob came out of the house, looking at me happily. The smile melted off his face when he took a better look at me. As he was about to take a step forward I started the car and drove away, a lone tear rolling down my cheek.

-o0o-

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but it's been very hectic lately.**

**I'll update again next weekend (if there's no more surprises this week). Don't be shy to review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

_Last time_

_My heart constricted in my chest again and I politely excused myself to Sue and speed walked to my car. I had just slammed the door when Jacob came out of the house, looking at me happily. The smile melted off his face when he took a better look at me. As he was about to take a step forward I started the car and drove away, a lone tear rolling down my cheek._

(Emma POV)

_What was I thinking?_ I scolded myself as I drove home. _Of course he doesn't really like me, he obviously still has feelings for her._ I got out of the car and slammed the door a little harder than I should have.

I ran to the door, but before I could make it a pair of warm hands grabbed my wrist. I flung around in anger, pretty sure I knew who those hands belonged to, and ended up glaring into Jacob's warm brown eyes.

(Jacob POV)

_Shit!_ _I made her cry._ I thought as I stared at her car driving away from me. I whipped out my phone and sent Collin a text to come and keep an eye on Bella before running into the woods and phasing, barely getting my clothes off in time. I followed her and got to her house in time to see her slamming the car door and storming to the house.

I ran up behind her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face me. The look of hurt mixed with anger on her face almost made me recoil, but I stood my ground loosening my grip on her a little.

"Let me go!" she grunted trying to pull free.

I tightened my grip on her again and pulled her against my chest. "No."

"Just let me go, Jacob." She begged her voice soft and sad.

"No." I repeated. "Why did you leave?"

"I just…" she trailed off before struggling against me again. "Just leave me alone!" she yelled finally pushing free and running towards her house.

I think her running from me again was the final straw. I ran after her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I made her face me and bent my head down slowly…

-o0o-

(Collin POV)

I felt my phone vibrate as I sat at Emily's kitchen table doing my homework. I don't really know why she insists that I do my homework here, I'm a fifteen year old boy and we generally don't do our homework.

With a groan I stared at the message Jake left me. _Babysitting the vamps, great!_ I thought sarcastically as I packed my books away and told Emily and Sam where I was going, promising to finish my work later.

_Beats doing homework, I guess. _I thought as I stripped down to phase and run to Charlie's house. I ran through the forest dodging trees as the wind blew through my fur. I loved the freedom that running gave me, relaxing and soothing away all of the stress of being a teenage werewolf. As I neared the house the sickly sweet smell of vampire assaulted my senses, but a slightly better smell was mingled with it making me curious as to who else was there. I caught a hint of someone's frightened thoughts as I phased back and gagged at the strength of the smell while I pulled my pants back on.

I walked to the door slowly, butterflies suddenly dancing in my tummy. I gulped and rapped on the door once before standing back and waiting for someone to open for me. Sue opened the door and smiled at me as she motioned towards the living room.

I followed her and made myself comfortable. I looked at all of the pictures on the walls of the pack as I walked to the living room. Suddenly the diluted sweet smell from earlier hit my nose and I looked up into the softest brown eyes I have ever seen.

I felt my world spin and my knees buckle as she smiled at me before going back to talking to her grandfather. I glanced at Bella and saw her give me a strange look. I gave her a small, unsure smile before focussing my gaze on the beautiful creature in front of me.

As much as I tried to berate myself for imprinting of the mutant spawn, I just couldn't do it. Even though I knew she was technically only two she looked more like a nine year old. Her copper curls fell down her back in soft waves and she ran her hand through it, brushing the hair out of her eyes, as she spoke to Charlie with sparkling eyes.

I've never really seen Charlie talk so much and Bella seemed surprised too that he was so talkative and emotional. I made a silent vow to myself to ask Sam and Jake if they could visit him whenever they wanted, without having to ask permission every time.

Renesmee glanced at me every so often while she spoke, flashing me a bright smile like only a child can. I did my best to smile back without looking like a threat, because the last thing I want is to scare her. In my mind I was thanking Jacob a million times for calling me to cover for him.

-o0o-

(Chase POV)

It all happened so fast. I was in the backyard, bordering the forest, when my shoelace got stuck. I've been feeling very angry lately and this was more than I could handle. I yanked my foot and the lace broke, leaving me furiously kicking the rock it got caught on. Before I knew it a strange heat took over my body followed by the sound of bones popping and cracking. Pain shot through my body and I gave a strangled yelp that soon turned into a bark.

After what felt like an eternity the pain subsided and I took in my environment. Everything was clearer, the sight of the trees, the sound of the forest, everything. I looked down at my feet and was shocked to see them replaced my furry paws.

_Paws? Fur?_ I thought running around in circles as I panicked.

_Calm down, K__id._ I heard someone say in my head.

_What the hell? Now I'm hearing voices? That's it, its official. I am crazy._

The voice in my head chuckled. _Sorry to break it to you, but you're not crazy._

Okay, I was seriously confused. _If I'm not crazy, then what am I?_ I asked the bodiless voice in my head.

The voice, who turned out to be a guy named Paul, gave me a run through of the tribe legends and the responsibility of being part of the legends.

_Okay, let's see if I get this straight._ I thought-said. _I can turn into a giant puppy, have better vision and hearing and super strength and I have to help fight vampires?_

_Yep, that pretty much sums it up. _Paul said as his giant wolf form sat down next to me.

_Cool!_ I exclaimed in my head. _Wait till Emma hears about this, she'll freak!_ I thought excitedly.

_Whoa, hold up, Scrappy._ Paul said trying to calm me down. _You can't tell her, or anyone for that matter, about being a wolf._

_I can't tell Emma? Well that sucks! I tell her everything._ I thought as I sulked a little at the thought of hiding something from my sister.

_Chase, it's not up to you to tell her. It's up to Jacob._

_Jacob? Why's it up to him?_ I thought wrinkling my nose in confusion.

Paul gave an exaggerated sigh before going on. _He imprinted on her so he has to tell her._

_Oh…_ _I still don't get it, but whatever, this is awesome._ I thought as I stood up and stretched looking at the fur on my paws as I wiggled my toes.

Paul chuckled again. _I'm glad you think that, Kid. Come on, let's go introduce you to the rest of the pack._

-o0o-

(Jacob POV)

I pressed my lips to hers before she could protest. I held her body tightly against my own as my lips moved against hers, taking in her flavour. I growled licking her full, luscious bottom lip, begging for entrance. She sighed and her lips parted for a brief moment, before her eyes flew open and her body stiffened in my arms.

Her mouth closed and she started struggling again, pushing at me with all of her strength. I groaned in protest as she pulled her lips away from mine. She glared at me and I let go of her, afraid that she might get hurt if she struggled too much. She took a step back and appeared to turn around before changing her mind and punching me in the face, the sound of bone cracking filling the air.

I have to say she has a very impressive left hook. If I didn't have wolf strength that punch would have done some serious damage.

I looked at her in shock as her chest heaved in anger. It took a while for her to calm down and as the adrenaline wore off the pain in her hand became evident on her face. _Great, I kiss her and she breaks her hand on my face._ I thought sarcastically as I took a tentative step towards her.

"Owwww," she wailed cradling her hand to her chest.

_Oh, how I would love to be that hand, _I thought. _Focus! She's hurt._

"Come on, let me take you to the hospital." I offered.

"Haven't you done enough?" she spat through her sobs.

I felt sadness wash over me, but shrugged it off. My imprint is hurt and I have to help her, whether she wants me to or not. "We have to get your hand x-rayed. It might be broken and you can't drive like that." I said as I gently took her car keys out of her hand and guided her to her car.

She huffed and glared at me before grudgingly climbing into the car.

-o0o-

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**** I want to thank ninja-of-twilight, Two-Bit baby and Sydneybeth218 for not being to shy to review. I know this chapter was a little busy with all the different points of view, but I had to get all of this out somehow. **

**This week wasn't as busy as last week so I'm glad I got this chapter done so early. See you next weekend. It might not be at the same time, but it will definitely be at the same place.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think and if this story is worth finishing. Remember I don't bite :) (I may growl occasionally, though)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: Step****henie Meyer owns all, except the characters I created.**

_Last time_

_I felt sadness wash over me, but shrugged it off. My imprint is hurt and I have to help her, whether she wants me to or not. "We have to get your hand x-rayed. It might be broken and you can't drive like that." I said as I gently took her car keys out of her hand and guided her to her car._

_She huffed and glared at me before grudgingly climbing into the car._

(Emma POV)

_That jerk! Urgh! How dare he kiss me?_ I thought angrily as we drove to the hospital.

I stared out of the window at the passing trees as we neared Forks General Hospital. When we got there I got out of the car, my car, and walked in front of Jacob, cradling my aching hand. Another burst of anger shot through me as I thought about how I was going to explain my hand.

I stormed to the receptionist, but Jake had other plans and pulled me after him to one of the nurses.

"Is Dr. Cullen here?" he asked the nurse.

She nodded and led us down a quiet passage to what appeared to be an office. She told us to take a seat and wait for a minute while she went to look for this doctor. I shot death glares at Jacob while we waited and on the third glare the door opened revealing a man in his late twenties or early thirties at the oldest. My breath caught in my throat when I saw his face.

_Damn! This guy is HOT!_ I thought as I took in his light hair and caramel coloured eyes. He shook Jake's hand and greeted me with a smile. As my heart sped up at his heart-melting smile I felt Jacob stiffen next to me. He gave me a strange look and took a protective step in front of me.

_What is his problem?_ I thought as I scowled at him before introducing myself to Dr. Cullen. I held out my hand to the doctor and flinched slightly as another sharp pain shot up my arm. Dr. Cullen's eyebrows knitted together as he examined my arm.

"I'm going to need to take some x-rays." He said as he ran his hand lightly over my wrist, causing me to shiver. _His hands are freezing._

We walked to the portable x-ray machine and Dr. Cullen positioned it to take the x-rays, while Jacob hovered over me like a protective mother. I rolled my eyes and groaned as my arm was moved again. I glanced at Jake again and saw him rubbing his hands together nervously as my x-ray was being taken.

The x-rays were finally done and we walked back to the office to wait for the results when Jacob started talking again.

"I'm really sorry about your hand." He said as we sat down.

"Yeah, well, you should be." I huffed. "I wouldn't have hurt it if you hadn't have kissed me."

"I wouldn't need to kiss you if you just listened to me." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, so this is all MY fault?" I asked incredulously, crossing my arms in anger. I winced again and saw Jake flinch at my pain.

"No." he sighed. "Look, just give me a chance. Okay?" he pleaded.

My anger faded a little at the look of desperation on his face. _What's the worse that can happen?_ I thought as I pondered his question.

I sighed in defeat and looked up at him. "Fine, I'll give you a chance."

"Great!" he exclaimed, beaming at me. "So, do you want to go out with me on Friday?"

I arched my eyebrow at him. "Fine, but you have to tell me one thing…"

"Anything." He said nodding his head.

"Are you still in love with Bella?" _That could've come out better,_ I thought as I tried to gauge his reaction.

He frowned at the question. "I am one hundred and one percent over Bella." He said. "We're still friends, but that's it."

"Okay." I gave a curt nod.

"So, you'll go out with me?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Great –" he was interrupted by Dr. Cullen coming back into his office.

"Well, the good news is, your hand's not broken." He said with a smile.

"What's the bad news, Doc?" I asked nervously.

"You have to wear a brace for four weeks." He said and pulled out a box from the shelve behind him.

He took out the brace and put it on my arm, making sure that everything was secure before fastening it. After that we bid him goodbye and walked back to my car. We drove home in a comfortable silence, Jacob beaming all the way. When we stopped in front of my house and just climbed out, a loud howl echoed from the forest. I saw Jake stiffen and look at me concerned. He ushered me into the house and said he'll see me on Monday, before taking off in the direction of the howl.

-o0o-

(Jacob POV)

After making sure that Emma was safely inside her house, I ran into the forest, tugging my clothes off in the process, getting ready to phase. Once my skin was replaced with russet fur, I felt at ease. That was until my head was bombarded with a million different voices. Excited and angry voices filled my head, giving me a headache.

_QUIET!_ I bellowed in my Alpha voice and everyone was instantly silent. _Thank you. Now can someone please tell me what is going on?_ I asked patiently.

_I imprinted!_ Came Collin's excited voice.

_That's great, Collin._ I said. _Who's the lucky girl?_

_Give you one guess._ Paul said with a disgusted growl.

_Renesmee Cullen._ Brady said helpfully.

I felt my jaw drop. _You imprinted on Bella's daughter?_ I asked incredulously.

_Yes! _Collin said happily. _And she's so sweet and smart and cute and-_

_We got it, Collin. She's adorable._ Paul gagged.

_Paul._ I said warningly.

_Don't worry about it, Jake. He's just jealous._ Collin said, nothing could bring him down from his cloud.

_Oh, and something else happened today,_ Embry added.

_Really, what?_ I asked curiously.

_Hi, Jake!_ An excited and slightly familiar voice greeted me.

_We have a new recruit, _Paul said proudly.

_I'm Chase, Emma's brother._ The new voice said.

_Welcome to the pack, Chase. I take it someone already explained everything to you._ I said to the kid.

_Yip, Paul did._ He said.

_Great, well I have a date to plan so carry on with whatever it was that you were doing._ I said before phasing back and heading home.

-o0o-

The Date part one

(Emma POV)

_Oh my gosh, he's going to be here any minute, _I thought panicky as I rummaged through my closet for my favourite pair of shoes. "Ah ha!" I yelled as I pulled them out of their box and put them on my feet just as the doorbell rang.

"Em, Loverboy is here!" Chase yelled from his room, the smirk on his face evident in his voice.

"I'm going!" I yelled back. "And he's not my loveboy." I added as an afterthought.

"Whatever you say, Sis." He said as he walked passed my room without his shirt on.

I looked at my baby brother in shock. _When did he get so buff?_ "Hey! When did you start packing on the muscle?" I asked him while we walked down the stairs.

"It was bound to happen eventually." He said with a shrug.

I raised my eyebrow at him and opened the door.

Jacob smiled when I opened the door and gave me pink tulip, my favourite flower. _How did he know?_ I smiled in thanks and walked with him to his car. He opened the door for me, like a real gentleman, and helped me into his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously after he climbed in behind the wheel.

I've been really excited about this date, not that I'll ever admit it. I just can't wait to find out.

"It's a surprise." Jacob answered as we drove away from my house.

-o0o-

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want to thank everyone for the amazing feedback I got for the previous chapter. Thanks to: ninja-of-twilight, Two-Bit baby, Sydneybeth218, Gabbyclark20, Aradia-rising and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967 for reviewing. You guys make this story worth writing. **

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Stephanie Meyer owns the pack *sniff* but at least I can take credit for the characters I made up.**

_Last time_

_Jacob smiled when I opened the door and gave me pink tulip, my favourite flower. How did he know? I smiled in thanks and walked with him to his car. He opened the door for me, like a real gentleman, and helped me into his car._

"_Where are we going?" I asked curiously after he climbed in behind the wheel._

_I've been really excited about this date, not that I'll ever admit it. I just can't wait to find out._

"_It's a surprise." Jacob answered as we drove away from my house._

(Chase POV)

I closed the door behind my sister and went back upstairs for a well deserved nap. _I wonder where he's taking her,_ I thought to myself as I put my head on my pillow. The pansy didn't want to tell any of us where he was going for fear that I would tell her. I don't get what the deal is with surprises, but Jake seemed really excited about this one. _It better be some place nice. I don't think I can take a sulking Emma ever again._ I thought back to the one time she had a full on sulking fit.

We just got the news that we were moving and had to leave all our friends behind. I took the news very well, because I'm a very lovable person and can make new friends anywhere, Emma, on the other hand, was not very impressed. She got all quiet, always a dangerous thing, pouted and glared at everyone for the remainder of our stay in our old house. On the bright side, she seemed to cheer up immensely when we started school here in La Push.

Anyway, on with my nap. I closed my eyes and let the tiredness sink into my bones. It felt like I've aged a lot in the last few days, it wasn't even a week and I already felt like I could drop dead at any second. _How the guys did this for so long and still make it to school is beyond me,_ I thought awed at their ability to function so well without sleep. _At least I got some awesome new friends,_ I thought happily as I drifted off to sleep.

Images of my new pack mates/brothers/friends ran through my mind, coming to rest on one face. Paul's. To say I was developing a little bromance on Paul was a really good way of putting it. Don't get me wrong, I don't swing like that. I love me some ladies, but this guy is the epitome of coolness and, man, did he plough his way through the girls. Seriously, he gets more ass than a toilet seat, not that they seem to mind. No, they flock to him like seagulls. To get to the point, I can learn a lot from Paul and I intend to soak up his amazing mind like a sponge.

It's not that the rest of the guys aren't cool too, I am Jacob is pretty awesome, when he's not macking on my sister, gag, but sharing a mind with him gets really uncomfortable for me sometimes. I don't mind him thinking about Emma so much, she is his imprint after all, but his thoughts aren't always so pure, if you catch my drift. And I really don't need to know all the ways he plans on taking my big sister when they finally reach that point in their relationship. Personally, I hope she makes him sweat a little before giving up the goods. Oh god that sounded terrible…

Subject change, stat! Embry, Jared, Quil and Seth are really cool too. They've all imprinted and think about their imprints constantly, like Jake, but at least they didn't imprint on my sister, unlike Jake. I wonder if I'll imprint on someone too. I hope she's pretty, not that it'll matter, I'll think she's gorgeous anyway. The guys say it's the best feeling in the world, even if it starts out rocky and it hurts like a bitch when they're gone. Paul's totally against imprinting, he likes playing the field and getting more 'muff' than he can handle. His words, not mine. He also says that imprinting turns the guys into total pussies. Again, his words, not mine. Not that I disagree, they are totally whipped. But I'm sure Paul will sing a different tune when he imprints. _I hope it's not soon, though. I like having a not whipped friend to hang with._

-o0o-

The Date part two

(Jacob POV)

The drive to my surprise for Emma wasn't too long, but just long enough to build some suspense.

"You're not taking me to a secluded part of town to chop my head off and mount it on your wall, are you?" she asked jokingly when I turned onto a dirt path.

I felt my face contort into a look of horror that she would think something like that. "I would never do that." I told her sincerely.

She sighed." I know, I just can't take the waiting any longer. I'm not good with waiting, so this better be worth it."

"Oh, it will be." I reassured her as we neared the place.

I pulled into a parking spot in front of a rundown old building. I glanced at Emma from the corner of my eye and saw her face fall a little. I climbed out and ran to the other side to open her door. I helped her out of the car and grabbed the hand that wasn't in the brace to lead her to the entrance.

"The surprise is inside." I told her when she continued to look let down.

"Oh." Was all she said before we came to a stop in front of the door.

I let go of her hand and moved closer to her. "You have to close your eyes." I whispered in her ear and put my hand over her eyes as I saw goosebumps in her neck.

"Jake…" she groaned. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Now, come on, watch the step." I led her inside the building, my insides jumbled up with nerves. _Please, please like it!_ I begged silently.

"Jake, hurry up. I can't take it anymore." She said impatiently.

"Okay, okay where almost there." I told her.

We walked a few more steps before standing completely still. I held my hand over her eyes still, more to settle my nerves than to build the tension. Emma gave an impatient sigh and I slowly lowered my hands from her eyes.

Her reaction was better than I thought it would be.

"Jake, it's beautiful." She whispered before turning to me and throwing her arms around my neck.

I blew out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding and smile at her. "So, do you like your surprise?"

"Yes!" she shouted. "It's amazing."

-o0o-

(Emma POV)

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I finally got to see my surprise. Inside the crappy old building was an ice rink with fairy lights hung everywhere and slow music played softly in the background. _This was definitely worth the wait,_ I thought as I took in my surroundings.

Something in the corner caught my eye and I let out an awed gasp. In the corner was a table set for two with a picnic basket on it, complete with candles and everything. I felt my insides melt all over again as it sunk in that he did all this for me.

I pulled away from him after the hug and tilted my head towards his.

"Thank you, Jacob. I love it." I whispered to him while I stared in his eyes.

He gulped and leaned closer to me. "It gets better." He murmured and pressed his lips gently on mine.

It was a soft, sweet kiss and this time I wasn't pulling away.

-o0o-

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fact that I am so failing my test tomorrow because I wrote this instead of studying. The next chapter will be up sooner next weekend, with part three of the date and maybe a little something extra.**

**Thanks to: KravinStJames, Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, Sydneybeth218 and ninja-of-twilight for reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**AN: I don't own Twilight *burst out in tears***

_Last time_

"_Thank you, Jacob. I love it." I whispered to him while I stared in his eyes._

_He gulped and leaned closer to me. "It gets better." He murmured and pressed his lips gently on mine._

_It was a soft, sweet kiss and this time I wasn't pulling away._

The date part 3

(Emma POV)

His lips! Oh god, his lips! Sweet and gentle yet at the same time demanding and passionate. His tongue grazed my lips begging for entrance, which I happily granted. I parted my lips and his tongue darted in, starting a war with mine. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and moaned softly as he wrapped his hands around my thighs and scooped me up. A low growl escaped his chest as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed my body against his. His hands moved from my thighs to my hips as he ground his lower body against mine. I gasped and froze when I felt IT pressing into my thigh.

Reluctantly I pulled away, slightly out of breath, and motioned for Jake to put me down. He frowned, but put me back on the ground. I looked up at him and caught him staring at the rising and falling of my chest, mesmerized. I smirked and rolled my eyes when he saw that I caught him.

"Uhm, maybe we should slow down a little," I told him with a shy smile.

He nodded, "Yeah, slow. I can do that."

I looked in the direction of the table and Jacob followed my gaze and smiled brightly. "Are you hungry?" he asked and dragged me to the table before I could say anything.

He led me to the table and pulled out the chair for me. _Awe, what a gentleman_, I thought and smiled a thank you at him. He rushed to the other side of the table and started unpacking the picnic basket. As he took out the food my nose assaulted by the most delicious smell in the world, causing my mouth to water. I licked my lips in anticipation when he pulled out the last of the food.

"Ladies first," Jacob said gesturing to the heaps of food in front of us.

_No need to tell me twice,_ I thought as I reached for the mouth-watering goodies sitting so temptingly close.

I took a bite of the giant muffin I chose and moaned as it melted in my mouth. I looked up from my muffin and saw Jacob staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly as I took another bite of my muffin and licked the crumbs off my lips.

Jacob gulped and shook his head, still staring at my lips. I rolled my eyes at his weirdness and chose another delectable dish in front of me.

-o0o-

"Ugh, that was absolutely scrumptious," I said patting my overfull stomach and staring at the now empty table.

"Yeah, it was delicious," Jake said and looked at my lips, "but not as delicious as you."

I blushed and looked down. The soft music playing in the background was slowly lulling me to sleep. Jacob seemed to notice this and stood up, pulling me up with him.

"You wanna skate a bit?" he asked as he handed me a pair of ice-skates.

"Sure, why not?" I said sitting down to pull the skates on my feet as Jacob sat next to me and pulled his skates on too.

When we were done we made our way to the ice, careful not to fall. Jake grabbed my hand as we started skating around and around, going a little faster after each round.

After skating around at full speed Jacob slowed down and pulled me to him, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up into his eyes as we swayed to the sound of the music. He leaned down again, a soft smile on his perfect face, and pressed his lips to mine for the second time tonight.

I sighed into his mouth and kissed him back gently. _You don't get more perfect than this,_ I thought happily.

-o0o-

Monday

(Chase POV)

My head was pounding as I reached the school. I hitched a ride with Emma and Ethan this morning. Big mistake! Ethan was pouting about all the muscle I had put on and Emma just wouldn't shut up about how great her date with Jacob went.

Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her, really, but listening to her talking about what a great kisser he was, was really starting to piss me off. So I jumped out of the car the first chance I got and ran to my new friends.

"Ugh! I thought she'd never stop talking. Jacob this and Jacob that. I swear she's worse than Embry, Seth and Jared rolled together." I complained to Paul as we walked into school together.

"You'll get use to it, kid," he said and ruffled my hair.

"Pfft, I highly doubt it," I muttered under my breath.

"You should start paying attention to what they say," Paul said to me. "It's always fun to yank their chains every now and then."

I gave an evil smirk that mirrored Paul's. "Did you have anything in mind?" I asked deviously. "'Cause if you do then I want in."

Paul looked thoughtful for a second before grinning at me. "I'll keep that in mind, young grasshopper."

I smiled and told him I'd see him later before heading to my locker and grabbing my books for my first period. I felt someone standing behind me, more like smelled, and turned around to see who it was.

A girl?

I stared at the girl in front of me, shocked. Girls were never interested in me before. _Must be the new…look,_ I thought as the girl looked me up and down appreciatively, licking her lips while she did so. _Okay, act cool, uninterested, aloof, _I told myself as I tried to remember the knowledge that Paul passed down to me.

"What?" I asked her, trying to mimic Paul's gruff tone and raising my eyebrow in a bored manner.

"Hi," she said, getting a lustful look in her eyes. "I'm Amber. Are you new here?"

"No," I answered curtly. _Oh, come on. I don't look that different._

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked. "I've never seen you here before."

"Positive," I said spotting Collin and Brady across the hall. "If you'll excuse me."

I pushed past her and heard her huff in disbelief. I smiled to myself, _Success!_ I walked to my pals and greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey, guys." I said fist bumping each of them in turn.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"How've you guys been? I haven't seen you around much." I asked them.

"Oh, I've been hanging out with Andrea every chance I can." Brady said, sighing at the thought of his little imprint.

I turned to Collin, "And you?"

"I've been over at the Cullen's a lot. Nessie really likes the company, 'cause she's really not allowed around humans yet." Collin told me, wearing the same smile as Brady.

"Is imprinting really that great?" I asked out loud, even though I didn't mean to.

"Yes!" they both answered together.

"What's so great about it?" I asked my brow furrowing.

"Everything," Brady said. "You get your perfect match pointed out to you and all you have to do is hope they like you too."

"So, are like in love with toddlers or what?" I asked them, genuinely interested in what they had to say.

"Ewe, no! I don't think Edward would let me anywhere near Nessie if I thought about her like that." Collin said pulling his face in disgust.

"Yeah, I don't think Sam would be that pleased either," Brady added. "And it's not like that. You are to your imprint whatever they need you to be."

"So, if they liked you then you'd date, like Jared and Kim. And if they're young, like Andrea and Nessie, then you're more like a big brother to them and a friend." Collin said staring at nothing in particular, probably thinking about his imprint again.

"I really hope I don't imprint on a baby," I muttered under my breath.

I shook my head at the two imprinted wolves and headed to my first class just as the first bell rang.

-o0o-

**AN: So, what did you guys think about the date?**

**I know I promised you guys a little surprise and you will get it when I get to 50 reviews (so that will probably be in chapter 13 or 14). I am absolutely thrilled that I hit the 35 review mark. Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Thanks to: Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, ninja-of-twilight, Two-Bit baby, RoxyTalercio (for reviewing ups and downs and this story), Red Rose Cat, jenafear and TrappedInLife for reviewing. You guys rock!**

**Okay, I think I've taken up enough of your time now. So please review and I'll be back again next weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**AN: I don't own blah, blah, you know the drill.**

**In honour of this story hitting the 40 reviews mark I got a little present for y'all. I would also like to take a second to remind everyone that this story is rate M for a reason, just saying. Enjoy.**

_Last time_

_Collin said staring at nothing in particular, probably thinking about his imprint again._

"_I really hope I don't imprint on a baby," I muttered under my breath._

_I shook my head at the two imprinted wolves and headed to my first class just as the first bell rang._

3 months after Jake and Emma's first date

(Jacob POV)

The past three months have been the happiest months of my life. Much to my relief Emma fit in with the rest of the pack perfectly. I feel a little guilty that I haven't told her my wolfy secret yet, but I'm not quite sure how she would react to it. So I'm waiting a little longer before I tell her.

I looked down at Emma in my arms as we cuddled on Emily's couch, watching a movie with the rest of the pack. Sam came up with the idea of pack movie night as a way for us to all hang out without the possibility of a fight and damage to his house.

I wasn't really sure what movie we were watching, but the soft chuckles coming from my imprint every few minutes made the whole thing worth it. I sighed and gave Emma a kiss on her head, inhaling the teasing scent of her hair. She looked up and gave me one of her 1000 watt smiles before tightening her arms around my waist and snuggling back in my chest. She pressed her body harder against mine and I felt my heartbeat pick up has her intoxicating scent, mixed with my body heat, invaded my senses.

I moved my hand from where it rested on her waist and dragged it slowly to her hip, nudging the hem of her shirt up a notch to make contact with her skin. I heard her sharp intake of breath as I made lazy circles on her skin. She pulled away slightly, but before I could panic she pulled her body up to rest her head on my shoulder and swung her leg over mine, effectively pressing her lower body against my hip. I groaned softly and looked down at her in surprise.

"What? I'm cold." she said when she heard me groan. After seeing the shock on my face she rolled her eyes and pressed harder against me.

"Want me to get you a blanket?" I asked through clenched teeth as she moved her knee a little higher, waking up little Jake.

"Please."

I leaned down and grabbed the blanket next to the couch and threw it over her, tucking her into my side.

"Thanks," she murmured, placing a soft kiss in my neck before nuzzling my neck and returning her attention back to the movie.

I gave a sigh of relief when she stopped moving against me. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem at all with my girlfriend rubbing on me, but we haven't really done anything other than make out and I'm not pushing my imprint to do something that she's not ready for just because I get hard every time she's near me.

While I was having my inner monologue I felt Emma's slender fingers tracing little patterns on my chest. This caused me to tighten my arm around her waist and I felt her smile into my neck. _She's teasing me on purpose_. The realisation hit me like a ton of bricks when she scraped the nail of her index finger over my nipple, sending a tingling sensation through my body and making all the blood rush down…

_Two can play this game_, I thought, moving my arm from the armrest under the blanket and rest it on her calf. When my hand came in contact with her skin I sent a silent 'Thank You' to whoever got her to wear a skirt in this weather.

I stroked down to her ankle and back before kneading her calf muscle with my thumb. As her nail flicked over my nipple again I messaged my way up to her knee, rubbing soothingly on her hip with my other hand. Slowly I sneaked my hand up her knee and to the middle of her thigh. Well, maybe I wasn't being as sneaky as I thought, because I could see Emma's smile widen out of the corner of my eye as she kept her eyes trained on the television.

I moved my hand up a bit more. I felt Emma stiffen against me when I reached the hem of her skirt, but she just adjusted her leg a bit before relaxing again and continuing to trace patterns on my chest. As she breathed cool air onto my neck I realised that her shift caused my hand to slip under her skirt. I stared down at her with wide eyes, but she ignored me and kept looking at the screen. _I guess she's okay with this then_, I thought as I started rubbing her upper thigh, smirking when I felt the goosebumps rising on her leg.

I was just about to move my hand higher when Paul sprang up and broke the silence of the room with his booming voice, causing me to jump and Emma to stop her hand on my chest.

"So, what are we watching next?" he asked looking at us expectantly before looking at Chase.

"A-Team!" they shouted in unison before putting the DVD in the player and settling down on the floor again.

I looked at Emma and saw her roll her eyes at their weird display of brotherhood. I just shook my head at them and kissed her on her forehead as I started stroking her skin again. She smiled up at me and kissed me under my jaw, flicking out her tongue to taste my skin. As the movie started she pulled back and I thought she was going to put her head on my shoulder again, but she moved her lips from my jaw to my neck and nipped lightly at the skin. This caught me by surprised and I grabbed her thigh harder than I intended.

She gave me a quizzical look and I nodded at her to keep going. She smiled and stretched up to give my lips a quick peck before going back to my neck. I loosened my death grip on her thigh and started stroking again, letting my thumb brush her inner thigh cautiously before retreating back to the safe zone. I paused to see if she would object and when she didn't I put more pressure on her inner thigh. She seemed to like that, because she bit the skin on my neck harder before soothing the sting with her tongue. I bit back a groan as I got harder from the ministrations of her hot mouth on my neck.

I pulled my hand away from her thigh and moved it to her hip, still under her skirt. I teased the strip of cloth, from her underwear, that covered her hip. Testing my limits I moved my hand and cupped her ass. Emma gasped and her head flew up to look at me. Luckily everyone else was so engrossed in the movie they didn't notice her gasp.

"Is this okay?" I whispered in her ear as I kneaded her ass cheek, checking to make sure I didn't cross a line.

She bit her full bottom lip as she looked into my eyes and nodded. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, replacing her teeth on her lip with mine. I pulled her body higher on mine to make sure she didn't slip off the couch as I divided my attention between my hand on her ass and her mouth.

"Oh god…" she moaned, gripping my arm as her lower body brushed against my hip when I pulled her up.

I inhaled and a delicious scent assaulted my nose, making me harder than I already was. Still kissing Emma, I stilled my hand and grabbed her hip to press her against me again. She moaned softly this time and pressed her leg on my bulge.

"Jake…" she moaned as I low growl rumbled in my chest.

"Baby, you need to be quiet," I breathed in her ear before taking her lobe in my mouth and biting down gently.

She nodded and buried her head in my shoulder, moaning again. I looked up, feeling someone's eyes on me, and saw Chase looking at me with his eyebrow raised before looking at his sister. His questioning look turned to one of repulsion as he realised what we were doing. He pretended to gag before turning back to the screen, looking like he smelled a vampire.

Sensing I was pushing it a bit I pulled my hand out from under her skirt and rested it lightly on her hip, over the blanket. Emma looked at me curiously and I motioned to her brother with my eyes. She followed my gaze and mouthed 'oh' when she saw what I was trying to tell her. I looked at her apologetically and kissed her forehead before she put her head on my chest.

When the movie was over everyone stood up and stretched. I took Emma's hand, pulling her towards me and wrapping my arms around her.

"Well, as much fun as this was I should probably get home," she said giving me a pointed look before turning to her brother. "Are you coming, Chase?"

He looked from his sister to me and I shook my head quickly. I sighed in relief when he got my silent message.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay and watch the last movie," he said before shooting me a dirty look and gagging again.

"You can crash with me tonight, little bro," Paul offered and Chase shot him a grateful look.

"You sure?" Emma asked them.

"Positive," Paul said before looking for the next movie.

Emma and I said goodbye to everyone before going to my car and driving to her house. When we reached her house she sat staring at her nails, nervously fiddling with her hands. She looked up when she felt my eyes on her and took a deep breath.

"So, uhm, my parents went away for the weekend," she whispered, "and, uhm, everyone else is out…"

"You want me to stay with you?" I asked her, begging silently that she'd say yes.

She nodded and gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks."

I got out and opened the door for her before walking to her door and going into her house.

-o0o-

**AN: Ooh, what will happen next? So, I hope you enjoyed your present peeps. **

**Thanks to: Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, Maximus05, RoxyTalercio, lightan117 and MrszEmmettCullen for reviewing :D**

**One more thing. Does anybody actually read the Author's Notes? 'Cause I know I tend to scan them unless I find something interesting.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**AN: I don't own Twilight yada yada, but you knew that already.**

_Last time_

"_So, uhm, my parents went away for the weekend," she whispered, "and, uhm, everyone else is out…"_

"_You want me to stay with you?" I asked her, begging silently that she'd say yes._

_She nodded and gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks."_

_I got out and opened the door for her before walking to her door and going into her house._

(Emma POV)

Jacob, always the gentleman, opened the door for me and we walked into my empty house. I must say, I'm seriously nervous about being alone with him in my house, all the possibilities…

_CRASH!_

I screamed at the noise and ran to switch on the light. Jacob trailed behind me, trying not to laugh. I turned around to yell at him when something, or someone, behind him caught my eye. My whole body went cold at the thought that an intruder was in the house.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and we moved silently in the direction of the noise. As we approached the source another loud crash and "shit!" floated through the air. Ready for whoever could be in the next room, I let go of Jake's hand and peeked around the wall. What I saw next shocked the hell out of me…

"Holy fu– David?" I yelled at the "intruder", before running towards him and throwing my arms around him. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I see you're still spending way too much time with Ethan," David said.

"Yeah, well…" I glanced behind me at Jacob's curious face and motioned for him to join me.

"So, who's the bodybuilder?" David asked looking Jacob up and down before taking a step back.

"David, this is Jacob, my boyfriend. Jake, this is my big brother, David." I nodded at each of them as I introduced them.

Jacob held out his hand and David flinched at the heat as he shook it. "It's nice to meet you, David."

"Ditto, big guy. How old are you anyway?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Eighteen, just like me," I told my brother. "What are you doing home? Mom and Dad are gonna be so upset that they missed you."

"I thought I'd surprise my favourite baby sister," David said as he fluttered his lashes at me.

"I'm your only sister, idiot. But seriously, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"You know, I'm not really sure. I was studying for my big test last week and this strange feeling came over me, telling me to go home. So here I am." He shrugged.

"That explains so much," I mumbled hearing Jacob snicker behind me. "Anyway, we're going upstairs."

I tugged at Jake's hand and pulled him up the stairs and to my room. Having been in my room countless times before, he walked in and made himself comfortable on my bed. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrows at him. He just smiled and patted the spot next to him on the bed. I sighed, shook my head and joined him on the bed.

I snuggled into his side as he took my hand and played with my fingers. I buried my head in his shoulder, inhaling deeply and committing his smell to memory. I gave a satisfied sigh when the scent of forest and rain surrounded me and filled my senses. Jacob leaned down and kissed my forehead before pulling me even closer and burying his nose in my hair.

"Hey, none of that," David's voice startled us out of our little bubble of happiness.

I lifted my head and gave him a sleepy glare. "Go away," I mumbled, "and we're not doing anything."

"Just keep your hands where I can see 'em," he said joining us on my bed.

I rolled my eyes and detangled myself from Jacob, but staying close enough to feel his heat.

"So how's college life treating you?" I asked my brother.

"It's good," he said sounding a little off.

"You don't sound so sure," Jake piped up.

David chuckled. "Well, it is fun and all, but…"

"But?" I questioned.

"But a little lonely. After Hannah and I broke up –"

"Wait! You guys broke up? When?" I asked incredulously.

"A while back," he mumbled," but it's no big deal."

"No big deal? You were going to propose. That's not 'no big deal'." I said angrily, softening a little when I saw his face fill with sorrow. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about, Sis. I'm okay, really." He said before launching into how great his classes are and how much he's enjoying them.

You see, David is one really smart dude. I mean genius smart. He graduated first in his class every year since kindergarten. He was student body president and valedictorian. Now he's pre-med at the University of Washington and he's still top of his class. Not bad for a 22 year old, I must say. And of course everyone's ridiculously proud of him, especially me. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that we never saw him, seeing as he rarely comes home and when he does he spends all of his time at Forks General Hospital following Dr Cullen around like a puppy. And now that he's here I couldn't help the nagging feeling in my stomach that something big is about to happen.

-o0o-

(Chase POV)

"She is seriously hot!" I told Paul as we paged through his magazines.

"And that's the only reason you're interested in her?" he asked eyeing the busty blonde in the magazine.

"Of course," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Good. You don't need to get emotionally involved with a chick just yet." I said turning the page and leaning closer.

I snorted. "Yeah, like you were ever emotionally involved with a girl." I mumbled shaking my head.

Paul's face split into a proud smirk as he looked at me. "Nope, never have and never will."

I raised my eyebrows and rolled my eyes before getting up to stretch.

"Hey, Chase?" he said suddenly.

"Mhmmm?" I lowered my arms and looked at him.

"Have you ever thought about doing it with a dude?" Paul asked looking at me strangely.

"No, I haven't even done it with a girl yet," I told him. "And I don't swing that way."

Paul chuckled and looked at me like I just divulged a very valuable piece of information. "Awe, is the little boy scared of sex?"

"What? No!" I yelled, blushing furiously.

"Then why haven't you slept with a girl yet?" he asked crossing his arms as he did so.

"I…I don't know," I whispered. "I'm just not…I don't know."

"Well, it's a good thing you have me as a mentor, Kid." Paul said slinging his arm around my shoulder. "I can teach you everything you need to know about scoring with the ladies."

I looked at him unsurely before nodding my head. "Okay."

"Ready to become a heartbreaker in training?"

I nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, young pup," he said pulling me to his bed and sitting me down, "the first thing you need to know is always, always, and I mean ALWAYS, wear a condom."

I nodded my head as I felt a blush spread on my face at the mention of the c-word.

"The second thing is, never do the same girl twice."

"But what if she's really good?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I don't care if she's got a gold medal in sex. They only get you once." Paul said a hint of finality in his voice.

"Okay," I said, not really in the mood to argue," but does the 'only once' rule apply to other things too?"

"Like what?" he asked confused.

"I don't know, like getting head, or something?" I mumbled.

"Oh," he said finally getting what I meant, "no, it doesn't apply to that. But as soon as she puts out you move on to the next one."

"Isn't that a bit harsh," I asked feeling my conscious nagging at me in the back of my mind.

"Look, do you want my knowledge or what?" Paul said glaring at me.

"I do, I do," I said quickly, "but there has to be a nicer way to do this."

He gave a loud sigh and flopped down on the bed. "Fine. You can dump them any way you want, but you have a week to do it."

"And if it takes longer than a week?"

"Then they get attached." He said looking annoyed.

"I take it you speak from experience." I stated.

"You have no idea, Kid." He mumbled with a snort.

After my first lesson we spent the rest of the night paging through magazines and watching racy movies on TV. I still felt a little bad about what I was planning on doing and if anything got back to my sister I knew that I'd be in deep shit. And I mean chin deep. I might be bigger, physically, than Emma, but she can be really scary sometimes. _I guess I'll just have to make sure she doesn't find out_, I thought turning on my back and falling asleep.

-o0o-

**AN: So, thoughts anyone? I know this chappie wasn't much, but I'm working up to the 50****th**** review surprise, so please get reviewing.**

**All the problems with the site have thrown me seriously off schedule, but I'll try to get back to my regular updating pattern now that it's fixed.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, I know I've been sucking at replying to the reviews, but I do really appreciate them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**AN: Don't own Twilight. Never have and never will.**

_Last time_

_After my first lesson we spent the rest of the night paging through magazines and watching racy movies on TV. I still felt a little bad about what I was planning on doing and if anything got back to my sister I knew that I'd be in deep shit. And I mean chin deep. I might be bigger, physically, than Emma, but she can be really scary sometimes. I guess I'll just have to make sure she doesn't find out, I thought turning on my back and falling asleep._

Saturday

(Chase POV)

Ring…ring…rrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg…

I sat up and looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the unwelcome ringing. Paul's phone was on his desk, light flashing and vibrating crazily. With a groan I got up and grabbed it.

"Hello," I croaked out, my voice gruff from sleep.

"Hey, Chase," came Emily's cheerful voice, "where's Paul?"

"Still sleeping," I mumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh, then I'll just tell you then…" she said more to herself.

"Tell me what?"

"We're having a bonfire tonight!" she said excitedly.

"That's great. I'll tell Paul and we'll help you set up later." I said quickly, trying to get her off the phone so I could go back to sleep.

"Thanks, Chase, Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up, throwing the phone back on the table and climbing back in bed.

I was almost asleep when Paul turned to face me. "Why did you offer our help to set up?" he grumbled.

"'Cause it's the polite thing to do."

"Whatever," he growled before pushing me off the bed.

"Hey!" I landed with a loud thud on the floor and glared up at his smirking face. "Why'd you do that?"

"We have to get up," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But it's still so early," I whined and pushed myself off the floor.

"Hey, you're the one who volunteered us to help." He said getting up and stretching his arms above his head. "Besides, it's the perfect opportunity for you to get some practice."

I looked at Paul, my eyes shining in excitement. "Are there going to be girls there?"

"Yep, lots of 'em, waiting for guys like us to come along and show them a good time," he said with a smirk.

This could be fun

-o0o-

Saturday night at the bonfire

(Emma POV)

I heard about these bonfires, but I've never been invited to one until today. After Emily called and told Jacob the first thing he did was ask if I wanted to go. Obviously I said yes and here we are. I snuggled deeper into Jake's side as another cold gust of wind blew my hair in my face. With a soft chuckle Jacob pulled my hair out of my eyes and gave me a gentle kiss. I pulled back with a sigh and leaned my head on his shoulder. Next to me David was staring at the fire, sneaking glances at Leah Clearwater every now and then. It wasn't hard to tell that he found her fascinating and all thoughts of his ex-girlfriend were forgotten.

Next to Leah sat her brother and his girlfriend staring intently into each other's eyes. Every so often Seth would lean in and whisper something in Lily's ear, she would blush, giggle and look down before peeking up at him from under her lashes again. If I didn't know them I would've been thoroughly disgusted, but they looked so cute that I couldn't help but be happy for them.

I glanced at Chase, who was sitting next to Paul. They kept throwing longing looks in the direction of the party on the other side of the beach. I rolled my eyes at the string of drool dribbling down my brother's chin as he stared at the bikini clad girls swaying their hips to the music. I could almost hear my brother telling the elders to hurry up in his head.

I shook my head and snuggled back into Jacob as Billy cleared his throat. His voice was calm and enchanting as he relayed the legends to us. I already knew about them, but the way he told them was a lot better than the boring way the teacher did. I felt my body relax as the words flowed through me and I saw the scenes he was describing in my mind. When Billy got to the part of the Third Wife Jacob stiffened next to me. I looked up at him, my brows furrowed in concern as I asked him what's wrong. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, telling me that there is nothing wrong. I gave him a small smile in return and he pulled me onto his lap.

I spent the rest of the time on Jacob's lap, my head resting in the crook of his neck, as Billy finished telling the stories. When the last line was spoken the spell of his enchanting voice was broken and everyone started chatting again. I felt Jake shift under me and I crawled off his lap and sat down next to him again. A fiddling movement caught my eye and I looked questioningly at Jacob.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" I asked lacing my fingers through his.

"Uh, yeah…Everything's fine," he said squeezing my hand reassuringly. "Wanna take a walk with me?"

"Sure," I said as he got up and pulled me with him.

He wrapped his arm securely around my waist as we walked to a secluded part of the beach. A few jagged rocks surrounded us as we walked away from the others. He helped me over a big boulder and sat us down on a piece of driftwood.

"So…uhm," Jacob started.

"What is it, Jake? You know you can tell me anything." I told him sincerely.

"I know, Em. It's just…There's something I need to tell you…"

-o0o-

**AN: I know this chapter is severely short, but this is all I can give you without giving away the 50****th**** review surprise. Just 2 reviews to go until the surprise *squeal***

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. You guys rock!**

**Next week's chapter will be extra long, because a lot of things will happen in it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**AN: SM owns Twilight.  
Just a warning: There will be some lemony action in this chapter and I know they are underage. Just so you know, I don't encourage underage sex so just say no, people. Okay, you have been warned**** (and lectured – sort of). Enjoy.**

_Last time_

_He wrapped his arm securely around my waist as we walked to a secluded part of the beach. A few jagged rocks surrounded us as we walked away from the others. He helped me over a big boulder and sat us down on a piece of driftwood._

"_So…uhm," Jacob started._

"_What is it, Jake? You know you can tell me anything." I told him sincerely._

"_I know, Em. It's just…There's something I need to tell you…"_

(Chase POV)

When Paul said there was going to be girls he wasn't kidding. As my eyes scanned the party on the other side of the beach I counted at least twelve girls with potential. I looked at Paul and with matching smirks we made our way over to them.

The music blearing from gigantic speakers were a little loud for my sensitive ears, but I squared my shoulders and decided to deal with it. Feeling alone, I looked around me and saw that Paul had abandoned me to chat up some of the Forks girls. I rolled my eyes at his obvious eagerness and weaved my way through the crowd. I saw a cooler-box stashed with all sorts of drinks and grabbed a soda before turning around and surveying the crowd for my first official 'target' as a player.

As my eyes lingered over their half-naked bodies someone caught my eye. Off to the side stood a leggy brunette, arms crossed in front of her chest, staring out at the ocean. I put my hands in my pockets and made my way over to her.

"Hey there," I said in, what I hoped was a gruff and sexy tone.

"Hey yourself," she turned around and gave me a flirty smile.

"Would you like some company?" I asked standing closer to her.

"Sure," she murmured and pressed into my side.

A few minutes passed as we just stared at the ocean. I tried to remember everything Paul told me, but I couldn't think of anything. I gulped and looked around for him, my eyes frantically roaming the crowd. I spotted him a few feet away from the rocks, his tongue down a girl's throat. _Well, he's not going to be any help,_ I thought slightly annoyed. _Oh, well, guess I'm just gonna have to wing it._

I glanced back at the girl standing next to me. She looked oddly familiar and I turned my head a little to catch more detail of her face. A faint breeze picked up and blew the smell of hairspray in my direction. I had to put my hand over my mouth to myself from gagging. When the terrible smell faded I continued my staring, until it hit me. The girl standing next to me was Alyssa Bayer, one of the popular girls, and infamous for the things she could do with her tongue. _Mhmm, this could work._

I saw her shiver next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. She gave me another flirty smile and snuggled into my side. After a few minutes of standing like that she looked up at me from under her lashes, a sexy smile in place and a gleam in her eyes.

"Would you take a walk with me, Chase?" she asked and started walking in the direction that I saw Paul standing earlier.

I nodded and moved with her, wrapping my arm around her waist. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, there's this great spot just around the corner," she told me, "it's very secluded."

"Sounds great," I said in a slightly turned on voice.

The spot she showed me was a part of the cliff, some rocks jutted out to shield us from prying eyes, giving us privacy. Alyssa pulled out of my arms and leaned against the rocks. She cocked her head to the side and gave me a come hither smile. _Who am I to deny a lady what she wants?_

I glided forward until my body was mere inches from hers. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with my soft hair. I peered down at her and rested my hands on her hips. Slowly I lowered my head until our lips were a hair's width apart. She crossed the remaining distance between our mouths and pressed her lips firmly against mine. The sensation that went through me made me groan and press my body against hers, pushing her against the side of the cliff. _I can see why Paul likes doing this so much._

As our lips moved together I tried to recall some of the tips Paul gave me. _Ah ha!_ I pulled away slightly to change the angle before going back to nip at her full lower lip. She let out a soft moan and opened her mouth when my tongue wanted entrance. After a slow battle for dominance, she let me win and my tongue massaged the inside of her mouth. My hands on her hips were itching to do some exploring while my tongue was inspecting every inch of her delicious mouth.

I dragged my hands up her sides and let them rest on her ribs. I could feel her heartbeat speed up under my hands as we continued kissing. _Thank God she's wearing a bikini,_ I thought as my hands tingled from the feel of her skin. As my hands travelled down to her hips again, she untangled her arms from around my neck and moved them down my arms, coming to a halt on my bulging biceps.

With a need from deep inside me, I pulled her closer until her she was pressed against my rapidly growing hard on. I groaned when she started grinding her hips into mine. Pulling my tongue from her mouth I attacked her neck, licking, sucking and biting the sensitive flesh. My hands left her hips again and moved to cup her ass over her shorts. After a few squeezes I bent down and put my hands on her thighs, scooping her up and letting her wrap her legs around me. A surprised moan escaped her lips and I took that as a sign that I was doing a good job.

I pulled my lips away from her neck and pressed them on her lips again, tasting her and teasing her with my tongue. Alyssa moaned again before pulling away and unwrapping her legs from around my waist. She pushed me down onto the sand and straddled my waist, kissing me again. She traced her hands up my arms and ran her nails down my naked chest and down my abs, stopping at the top of my jeans. She moved her hips a little lower and popped the button of my pants. She lowered the zip excruciatingly slow, before putting her hand down my pants.

A surprised and delighted gasp came from her when her hand met my rock hard flesh. She wrapped her one hand firmly around my pulsing dick, while the other was pushing my pants lower. I raised my hips to help her pull my pants off, groaning when I landed butt naked on the sand. Alyssa moved her lips down and kissed my jaw, down my neck, my chest and my abs. When she reached her hand she pulled away and licked her lips, staring at my size with lust. Her eyes flicked to mine and back down to her hand, before she lowered her head and licked my tip. I growl of pleasure rumbled in my chest as she took the entire head into her mouth and sucked on it like a lollipop.

I had to dig my hands into the sand to stop myself from grabbing her hair and shoving my entire length down her throat. I couldn't, however, stop my hips from bucking as she used her hand and mouth to work me over. She pulled her mouth off with a 'pop' and ran her tongue up and down the base. When she reached the top again she took me in her mouth and I felt myself sliding down her throat, going deeper and deeper until she had my entire cock in her mouth, and that's no small feat let me tell you.

She pulled back 'till just the head was in her mouth, before sliding all the way down again, gaining a steady rhythm. Every time I felt myself go down her throat I couldn't help the groan that I let slip. I let go of the sand and ran my hand through her hair, twirling it around my hand and guiding her head up and down my cock.

As I thrust deeper and deeper down her throat I felt the familiar sensation at the base of my cock. With a quick thrust I pushed myself all the way down her throat before I came. Luckily she didn't gag and I could feel her throat muscles massage my dick as she swallowed every drop that I spilled into her.

After the last swallow she pulled her head back and released me with a 'pop'. She grinned like a Cheshire cat as I pulled my pants on. I stood up from the ground and held my hand out to help her up, my legs still a bit wobbly from the amazing head I just got. Silently we walked back to the party, me heading to Paul as she walked over to her friends.

When I reached Paul we walked back to our friends, both of us sporting identical I-just-got-lucky grins.

-o0o-

*Surprise*

(Seth POV)

As the end of the legends was told I grew slightly more nervous. I have been planning this night for a while now and I wanted everything to go perfectly. As soon as Billy spoke the last words I jumped up and pulled Lily with me. I knew that she knew what I was planning and I was really thankful that she was going along with this.

I know we are a bit young, but we both love each other and we're ready to take the next step.

I looked down at my imprint as I pulled her to my house, knowing that it'll be empty for a few more hours. When we reached the house I pulled her inside and pressed my lips to hers. Her mouth opened instantly, granting me access to her sweet taste. I groaned and picked her up, carrying her to my bedroom. I laid her gently on my bed, pulling away to gaze into her big brown eyes. She gave me a small smile before pulling me closer for another kiss, our lips moulding together perfectly.

As our lips moved together I moved my hand up her shirt, feeling her silky smooth skin. When I reached the bottom of her bra I pulled my hand out from under her shirt, only to cup and caress her breast over her top.

"It's okay, Seth," she whispered, taking my hand and placing it back under shirt. "I want to…"

That was all I needed to continue my exploration of her body. I cupped and kneaded her breast while I kissed her. Slowly I moved my hand down and tugged at the hem of her shirt. Lily lifted her arms over her head as I pulled her top off and throwing it somewhere on the floor. The next thing to go was her red lacy bra. I fumbled a little with the clasp at the back, but it soon joined her shirt on the floor.

I traced my lips up and down her jaw, kissing her neck and biting the sensitive spot she had on her shoulder before kissing down her chest and taking her hard nipple into my mouth. She moaned and tugged at my hair as I sucked on her nipple while my caressing her other breast with my hand. After lavishing her breast with as much attention as I could, I switched my mouth to her neglected breast and traced my hand over her stomach and down to the button of her tight jeans.

Hesitantly I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down, never once letting my mouth leave her chest. I moved my hands to her hips and hooked my thumbs into her pants, pulling her underwear down with them. As they joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor I pulled back to take in the sight of my girlfriend's naked body. Glorious! I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, telling her how beautiful she is before tracing the line of her curves. She moaned into my mouth and tugged on my cut-offs, pulling until they were off and on the floor.

I deepened our kiss, moving my hand between her legs and tracing her lips. The heat of her body beckoning me closer. I shifted my finger a little higher and a soft moan escaped her lips as I brushed against her nub. I licked my finger and rubbed a slow circle around the bundle of nerves, causing Lily to moan loudly into my mouth.

I made a few more circles before pushing one finger into her wet core. With a groan I pulled it out before pushing it back in. I added another finger to stretch her a bit, so I won't hurt her. Every time I moved my fingers into her I curled them up to rub against the ridged roof and making her shiver in pleasure in the process.

After making sure that she was good and wet, I pulled my fingers from her, bringing them to my lips and sucking them. Her taste filled my mouth and I knew I needed more. I gazed into her eyes one more time, making sure that this is really what she wants. She smiled and nodded once again, wrapping her hand around my cock and positioning it at her entrance. I gave her a slow, soft kiss as I pushed into her.

As I felt her heat engulf me I went into sensory overload. Being inside her was driving me crazy, she was so warm and so tight. I groaned and pulled out until just my tip was inside her before thrusting back in again. I did this slowly a few times, to make sure that I wasn't hurting my imprint, before developing a steady rhythm of in and out. With every moan that passed her lips I pushed harder and faster until I felt her muscles squeeze me. As she wrapped her legs around my waist I rubbed her clit again, making her gasp my name as he came around me. I gave one long, hard thrust before cumming inside her.

I pulled out of her with a soft groan, turning on my side so I didn't crush her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. I kissed her neck and cheek before telling her how much I love her and drifting off into a satisfied sleep.

-o0o-

**AN: Soooo? What did you think? Did you like the surprise 'blast from the past'? Review and let me know.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers for putting this story over the 50 review mark and thanks to everyone who has read this story.**

**Next chapter will be secret spilling time and maybe some David and Leah, if that's what you want. Okay, I've wasted enough of your time with this author's note so press that button and review :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**AN: Twilight's not mine**

_Last time_

_He wrapped his arm securely around my waist as we walked to a secluded part of the beach. A few jagged rocks surrounded us as we walked away from the others. He helped me over a big boulder and sat us down on a piece of driftwood._

"_So…uhm," Jacob started._

"_What is it, Jake? You know you can tell me anything." I told him sincerely._

"_I know, Em. It's just…There's something I need to tell you…"_

(Jacob POV)

"So, what is it?" Emma asked staring at me expectantly.

"I…uh…promise me you won't freak out," I begged her.

With an agitated sigh she shook her head at me. "Urgh! Fine, I promise. So will you please just tell me already?"

I closed my eyes for a second and begged anyone who would listen that she wouldn't run away when I tell her. I took a deep steadying breath and opened my eyes, staring straight into her bright green ones. "I'm a werewolf…"

As soon as the words left my mouth Emma gasped and her eyes grew wide. For an eternity she just stared at me like I was completely out of my mind. I dragged my hand through my hair before looking at my girlfriend hopefully.

"I knew it," it came out as a whisper. "I knew it!"

"You did?" now it was my turn to gape as my imprint jumped up and down. "How did you…?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Jake. It's really not that hard to figure out. I mean I know the legends and suspected something was up, but after hearing them again tonight I knew, I just knew."

"And you're okay with that?" I asked carefully as I took a step towards her.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I am your imprint so I –" she stopped and glanced at me unsurely. "I am your imprint, right?"

I nodded my head 'yes' and chuckled when I saw the relief on her face. She smiled happily as I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips softly against hers. She sighed and nuzzled my neck, breathing in as if she was trying to memorise my smell.

"Let's go back," she murmured, taking my hand and pulling me with her.

"You know, babe. You're taking this wolf thing really well." I told her as we sat down in front of the bonfire. "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Of course I'm sure, but I could always freak out if it will make you feel better." She joked.

"No, no." I said quickly. "There's no need to freak out, even if it's fake."

Emma laughed at my distraught expression. "Awe, you're so cute."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into my side. "So are you."

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, slowly teasing her mouth before nipping on her lower lip. I traced her lips with my tongue, silently begging for entrance.

"Get a room!"

-o0o-

(Leah POV) Before and during the bonfire

Another bonfire night?

This is getting ridiculous. Why do they have to do a bonfire/legend night whenever one of the boys wants to spill the BIG secret? I honestly don't get it.

With an annoyed sigh I flopped down on the sand, stretching my long legs in front of me. I leaned back to watch the glowing embers of the flame growing warmer and brighter by the minute. A feeling of contentment filled me as a gentle breeze caressed my overheated skin. With the breeze came the smell of the smoke mixed with another, sweeter smell. It was somewhat familiar yet different at the same time and I whipped my head around to find the source of this fascinating scent. That's when I saw them, the most piercing green eyes in the world, with a hint of brown around the pupils, and they were staring right at me.

I felt my world shift and spin as I took in his short, raven black hair, strong build and slightly tanned skin. Everything in my world felt off kilter, that was until he smiled at me. One smile and my world was back on track, perfectly balanced and I was floating on cloud nine. That's when it hit me that I had imprinted, the thing I hated the most, that caused me so much hurt and pain, but now I couldn't care less. The past didn't matter anymore, no one mattered except for this man in front of me.

I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a small smile as he made his way over with Jacob and his girlfriend. _He must be her brother_, I concluded as I noted the similarities between them. The same hair, same eyes, similar smell. _I guess that's why he smelled so familiar._

My heart beat faster as he sat down next to me, mumbling a quick hello before turning my attention back to the flames and focusing on the legends being told.

As the last words of the legends were spoken and the spell of Billy's mystical voice faded I became acutely aware of the guy next to me. He was shuffling around uncomfortably and every cell in my body wanted to ease away his discomfort. Once the shuffling stopped I peeked at him from under my lashes. I gasped softly when I saw his steady gaze on me.

He leaned towards me with a bright smile on his perfect face. "Hi, I'm David."

"Uhm, Le-le-Leah," I stuttered feeling the unnatural warmth spread to my cheeks.

"It's very nice to meet you, Leah," he said scooting closer until our legs almost touched.

I nodded and gave him a small smile. Sudden movement caught my eye and I turned my head just in time to see Jacob and Emma walk to a more private part of the beach. _Good luck, kid,_ I thought before turning back to focus all of my attention on my imprint.

"So, uhm, D-David?" I hated how unsure my voice sounded, but his name rolled off my tongue so easily and it just felt so natural to say that I couldn't help but to repeat it. "What do you do, David?"

He smiled his perfect smile again looked me in the eyes. "I'm currently pre-med at UW."

"Oh," I said. "Have you chosen a, uhm, specialty yet?"

"Well, no, not yet," his eyes shining with my obvious interest in his chosen career path. "But I was thinking of becoming a surgeon, like Dr Cullen."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do that," I whispered curving my lips into a soft smile.

"Thank you, Leah," he said just as softly and turned his head to look at the fire, a small smile starting on his face.

We sat in a comfortable silence, just watching the flames. When I looked up Chase came sauntering back to the group, looking like the cat that caught the canary. I saw Paul grin at him and rolled my eyes. _This won't end well_, I thought as I eyed them both. A few minutes later Jake and Emma came out of their secluded hide-away, walking hand in hand and looking as in love as ever.

She gave me a knowing look before they sat down next to us. Obviously Jacob told her and she took it surprisingly well, which is definitely a rare occurrence. I'm really glad that she didn't run away screaming, I just hoped her brother would take it as well as she did when I eventually tell him.

When it was time to go David jumped up and held his hand out to help me up. A jolt of electricity shot up my arm as skin met skin and I felt the tingling sensation spread through my whole body. I held onto his hand even after I was standing, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked almost pleased. Reluctantly I dropped his hand and turned around to look for Seth.

"Leah, wait!" his gruff voice startled me.

"Yes?" I turned back to him with wide eyes.

He ran his hand through his hair and brought his eyes level with mine. "I know this is, uhm, a little fast, but… Would you, would you like to maybe go out with me some time?"

I felt my jaw drop in disbelief and gaped at him like a fish. "I, I would love to," I stuttered when I finally found my voice.

He gave me another panty dropping smile, yes it is that sexy, and hugged me goodbye.

This was the BEST bonfire ever!

-o0o-

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I would like to blame my whopping social life for the delay, but that would be a lie **** the real reason this chapter is late is called Accounting. Studying is not the way I would like to spend my weekends, but what else can a person do?**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Feel free to review again and everyone who put this story on alert it would be nice if you left me a little review as well.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**AN: Don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you reviewers and readers for sticking with the story for so long. I hope this chapter is okay, I'm a bit stuffy so I didn't really double check it for mistakes. **

**Okay, on with the story.**

(Emma POV)

Okay, it has been two weeks since Jake told me the 'Big Secret' and, to my dismay, our relationship has not progressed any farther. Sure we kiss and touch and whatever, but that's all we do. I am so frustrated I've considered getting a vibrator. That idea was scratched though, due to the fact that my brother can turn into a giant puppy and would definitely hear me.

So I've decided to take things into my own hands, no pun intended, and seduce Jacob. Yes, you heard right, I'm going to seduce my boyfriend. Tonight.

Insert evil laugh…Okay, okay, more like naughty grin.

Anyway, my parents are on a romantic weekend getaway, David is spending some quality time with Leah, Ethan is with girlfriend number 137 and Chase is off doing God knows what with Paul. And that means only one thing… Alone time for Emma and Jacob. Oh yeah.

I smoothed the wrinkles out of my polka dot baby doll dress, checking to make sure that everything was perfect for tonight. Jake was due any minute and I couldn't help the nervous flutter in my stomach as the minute hand on the clock ticked by slowly. As the bell rang I fluffed my hair and gave myself a quick once-over before opening the door. My heart sped up as I saw Jacob leaning with his shoulder against the wall. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a light kiss, deepening it until we were inside my house.

After a few minutes of standing in the doorway I pulled away from him and grabbed his hand. _Okay, it's now or never_, I thought as I dragged him up the stairs and to my room.

"Baby, slow down," Jake said with a chuckle as we reached my room.

I shook my head and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted my up. I ran my fingers through his short cropped hair as he carried me to my bed. It was kind of an unspoken rule that we could make out whenever my parents weren't here and I was planning to take full advantage of it.

I pressed my lips against his, softly urging him to open his mouth. He did and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, savouring in the taste. With a groan he tightened his grip on my thighs and lay me down on my bed, careful not to let my dress ride up. _Always such a gentleman_, I thought as I internally rolled my eyes.

I raked my fingers through his hair, using my nails to massage his scalp, causing a deep, rumbling moan in his chest. I nipped at his full bottom lip, tugging at it before letting it go again. I switched to his top lip when I was sure I've given the bottom one enough attention.

While I was focusing on his lips, Jacob's hands moved from my thighs to my hips. I whimpered in disappointment when his hands left my skin and settled on the fabric of my dress. I wiggled my hips to get him to move his hands higher, but he tightened his grip and pressed his lower body into mine. Not what I wanted, but it still had the desired effect. And man did that feel good. I soft moan escaped my lips and I arched my back to get him to do it again.

He didn't. Instead he pulled away and started nibbling on my neck, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh then swirling his tongue to ease the sting. _He knows just what I like_. I sighed, leaning my head back to give him better access. While he continued his ministrations on my neck I reached under his shirt and ran my hands up and down his back. His shirt was a little constricting, so I reluctantly pulled my hands from under his shirt and pulled his head away from my neck.

He sat back and looked at me with a confused expression on his adorable face. I pressed my lips to his softly before tugging his shirt up, signalling that I wanted it off. Jacob complied by lifting his arms up as I dragged his shirt up, revealing his delectable abs. _Hmm, where's chocolate sauce when you need it?_ I mentally shook my head. _Focus, Emma, soon to be half-naked boyfriend here._ I continued pulling his shirt up agonisingly slow, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor.

I sat back to admire his gorgeous body, trailing my hand from his shoulder to his neck, down his pecs and over his abs, coming to rest at the top of his cut-offs. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and looked at Jake from under my lashes. Slowly I traced my hand back up, cupping the back of his neck and pulled him on top of me again. He leaned forward and pulled my lip free with his thumb, before l dropping his head and sucking it into his mouth. His weaved his hand through my hair, cupped my cheek and trailed it down my neck. He was so close to moving it lower and lower and it took all of my self-control not to jump him.

A loud noise from down below startled us. I groaned softly as Jake pulled away from me, not happy that we were interrupted. NOT HAPPY AT ALL. I pouted and looked at him, whimpering in disappointment.

"Shh, baby, it's just Chase," he whispered kissing my pouting lips. "And he has a friend over."

"How do you….never mind." I mumbled. "So, who's his friend?"

"Don't know, but it smells like a girl," Jake said.

"A girl? But I thought he was hanging out with Paul tonight."

Okay, I am seriously confused. What is my brother doing home when he said that he was going to be with Paul? And why did he bring a girl home? I wonder…No, he would never…Would he?

I looked at Jacob with a furrowed brow, listening for any sounds to indicate what my baby brother and this girl were up to. When I heard nothing but a few hushed giggles, I had enough. I jumped up and pulled Jacob with me. We tip-toed to his room and stood outside the door. I leaned forward and pressed my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything. I glanced up at Jake quickly and narrowed my eyes at him. He was leaning against the wall with his hand covering his mouth. It looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh, because his face was turning red and his shoulders were shaking silently.

I rolled my eyes at him and reached for the doorknob.

"Em, I don't think you should do that…" Jake said with wide eyes, all trace of laughter was gone.

But it was too late. I pushed the door open and in front of me was the most terrorising scene I have ever had the misfortune to witness. My baby brother, naked, with his you-know-what in some girl's mouth. I shut my eyes to prevent that horrible image from taking root in my brain, but it was too late. The picture of some bottle blonde skank sucking off my little brother is now forever etched into my skull.

"Oh, God," I pulled the door closed and ran to my room, with Jacob on my heals.

In the safety of my bedroom I turned to glare at Jake. "How long has he been doing this?"

"A while," Jacob shrugged and pulled me on his lap.

"And with how many…?"

"I don't know, Em," he took a deep breath," but it's a lot."

My eyes bugged out of my head and I was so livid that my mind was reeling. "I am going to kill him! What the hell does he think he's doing? Going around and hooking up with girls. He's fifteen for Pete's sake."

"Hey," Jacob kissed me lightly. "Calm down, okay?"

I nodded as he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Now tell me the real reason you're so upset," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, he has been hanging out with Paul a lot, so he was bound to rub off on the kid. You and I both know that. So tell me what's wrong."

I sighed sadly and bit my lip. "Well…I just wanted tonight to be perfect. I had it all planned out and it was going to be so good, then Chase had to come home with that slut and ruin the whole night for us. I mean, how am I supposed to make love to my boyfriend with my little brother in the house? And when did he start doing stuff like that? Why didn't anybody tell me? And why couldn't he do it at her house so I could spend some time with you?"

By the time I finished my rant there were tears streaming down my face and my lips were quivering. I looked up into Jake's eyes and saw him gaping at me. He wiped my tears away with his thumb and gave me butterfly kisses on my face.

"You really wanted us to make love tonight?" he asked in a whisper.

I nodded, burying my head in the crook of his neck as another sob raked through my body.

Jacob pulled me back to look into my eyes. "Do you still want too?" he asked softly.

I bit my lip and nodded again as my cheeks flared up.

Jacob picked me up and lay me down on the bed. "I'll be right back, okay?" he said giving me a quick peck before storming out of my room.

**AN: What will happen next?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter ****17**

**AN: Still don't own it, sadly.**

**Thank you reviewers, readers and alerters. The story is almost done so bear with me for a little while longer. I'm already working on a Paul story and I'm thinking of doing Leah/David's story next.**

**Here you go folks. I hope you enjoy it.**

_Last time_

_Jacob picked me up and lay me down on the bed. "I'll be right back, okay?" he said giving me a quick peck before storming out of my room._

(Jacob POV)

I was so mad at Chase that my blood boiled. How could he do something so Paul like with his sister in the house. And the fact that said sister wanted me was the cherry on top.

I smiled giddily at the fact the Emma wanted us to take the next step, but I focused all my happiness on the fact that her brother ruined it and stormed into his room. Thankfully he was alone and had his pants on. He looked up, mildly stunned to see me. His look of surprise soon turned to a look of fear when I grabbed him by the back of his neck and 'helped' him out of his room.

"Jake, what the hell?"

"Out!" I commanded, the force of my Alpha tone vibrating through the house.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Chase turned a little green. "Just don't think about it later."

Well, that wasn't what I was planning on thinking about later, but it did seem like the proper payback for what he let his sister see.

I closed the front door behind his back and ran back up the stairs, to the waiting arms of my imprint.

(Emma POV)

I smiled to myself as I heard the slamming of the front door and Jacob's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. A hint of nerves crawled into my stomach as the man of my dreams stood in my doorway. I patted the spot next to me on the bed and beamed as Jake sat down next to me.

"He's gone?"

Jake nodded with a wry smile.

"Good."

I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck and pressed my lips against his. Slowly, teasingly, our lips moved together. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as he lifted me up to straddle his waist. His hands on my thighs sent thrills up my spine and I couldn't help but want his hands to go higher. I moaned into his mouth as he took my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently. Dragging my hands through his hair I pressed my body into his, amazed at how well we fit together. A low growl vibrated through his chest as he pulled away from me and placed lingering, wet kisses down my neck. I struggled to hold back the moans as he bit down into my skin, pulled away and kissed it better.

I couldn't take anymore teasing and started grinding my hips against his. Jacob's grip on my thighs tightened as I rubbed against the obvious hardness in his jeans. In one swift move he grabbed my hips and flipped me on my back, tenderly placing me on the bed, his lips never leaving my neck. I pulled his lips to mine again and gave him a chaste kiss, nibbling on his lips before pushing my tongue through them.

I untangled my arms from his neck and ran my hands down his shoulders and over his chest, lightly pushing him back.

"Jake," I murmured breathlessly in his ear. "It's too hot."

He looked at my face as I pointedly looked down at my dress, silently begging him to take it off. His eyes trailed down my body stopping at the hem of my dress. His Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously before reaching for my dress and pulling it up. I sat up to help him get it off.

Jacob gave a satisfied sigh when my dress was off and on the floor. He leaned back and took in the sight of my near naked state. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable I pulled my arm up to cover myself. Jake made a disgruntled noise before grabbing my arm and pinning it above my head. He gave me a reassuring kiss, his unoccupied hand tracing burning patterns on my stomach.

He grazed his lips down my throat and nipped at the valley between my breasts, before looking into my eyes and whispering, "So beautiful."

His hand let go of my arm and reached behind my back to unhook my bra. Making quick work of the hook my bra soon joined my dress on the floor. Jacob leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue in sensuous circles around the sensitive bud. Gasps of pleasure filled the air as he licked, sucked and nipped at my chest. I couldn't take anymore and if I didn't get some friction soon I was going to explode.

I bucked my hips into his and moaned loudly as his erection hit my centre. I pulled his lips back to mine and dragged my hands down his chest, lingering to trace his six-pack and stopping at his cut-offs. I hesitated a moment before popping the button and unzipping him. I moved my hands to his hips to push his jeans down and when my arms were too short I used my feet to pull it down the rest of the way.

Jacob's overheated hands hovered on my hips before hooking his thumbs into my underwear and pulling them down my body. Jake pressed his lips against mine to ease the nervous tension that was flowing through my body. I gradually relaxed my legs and opened them slightly so that Jacob could lie between them.

"You know, we don't have to do this," he said softly.

"I told you, Jake. I want to." I said stubbornly and pressed my hips against his.

Jacob gave me a look that said it was my last chance to say no. _Ha! Like that's going to happen._ I smiled and pressed my lips against his before grabbing his full length and placing it at my entrance. I gasped at the odd sensation when he pushed into me slowly. It was a little sore, but it felt so good.

When he was fully inside of me he looked down to make sure I was okay and did a double take at the huge smile plastered on my face.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Em," he whispered brushing his lips against my forehead before pulling out.

I moaned at the loss of contact before crying out as he pushed in again. He buried his head in my hair as he moved in and out at a steady pace, my moans growing louder with every thrust until I couldn't take it anymore. The heated coil of passion was unfurling in the pit of my stomach as skin met skin and before I knew it I was pushed over the edge, screaming Jake's name.

It didn't him long after that to join me as he groaned my name and filled me. Jacob pulled back a little and kissed me sweetly, lingering on my lips before rolling on his side and pulling me into his chest. I mumbled a satisfied 'I love you' before drifting off into post sexual bliss.

-o0o-

(Chase POV)

Okay, that was the most awkward moment of my life. I can't believe Jacob threw me out of my own house just so he could do…stuff…with my sister. Gah! Even the thought makes me want to gag.

I decided to go to Sam and Emily's after I was so unceremoniously thrown out of my house. At least I can get some muffins out of it and the chance to see Brady cooing over a baby. If I was completely honest I would tell you that I was a little jealous of the imprinted wolves, but that is something I'll never admit.

With a disgruntled sigh I took a bite of the muffin and started flipping through the channels on the TV, trying to drive my mind in the direction of my latest conquest. _Man, she gives good head._ And the fact that she's not all that ugly definitely helped sweeten the deal.

When I was over at Paul's house earlier he came up with the idea of this girl. It was mainly to help himself, but who was I to argue. Anyway, this girl Paul asked out was only allowed to go if we got her sister a date and that is ultimately how I ended up with her lips wrapped around my dick.

I know I should feel a little guilty, but I was having too much fun to care.

**AN: So? Any thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**AN: You know the drill. I don't own the Twilight characters.**

**Here's a short chapter in Chase's POV as a little teaser of what's to come. **

_Last time_

_When I was over at Paul's house earlier he came up with the idea of this girl. It was mainly to help himself, but who was I to argue. Anyway, this girl Paul asked out was only allowed to go if we got her sister a date and that is ultimately how I ended up with her lips wrapped around my dick._

_I know I should feel a little guilty, but I was having too much fun to care._

Monday at school  
(Chase POV)

This weekend sucked. Seriously.

When I was finally let back into my house on Sunday Emma really lay into me. Just because she saw me getting a blowjob once doesn't mean she can yell at me for it. I mean, come on. I'm going to have the thought and image of her having sex with Jacob etched into my skull for the rest of my life and she has ruined the best head I've ever gotten. Now, who do you think got the better deal?

But complaining about it by myself isn't helping, especially during this stupid maths quiz, which I did not study for. Stupid math. Stupid sister.

I glared down at the offending quiz and frowned. Everything on it looked like Greek to me, and seeing as I know absolutely nothing about Greek this isn't a very good thing. I turned my head slightly to the left and tried to see if the cute girl next to me knew any of the answers.

"You have five minutes left, people. Five minutes."

Well, this is a total bust. I wrote random numbers on my test to make it look like I didn't spend thirty minutes just staring at the page. With any luck I might just scrape by with a D. I finished the last answer when the bell rang and stood up with the rest of the class to hand in my paper.

I hung back and let the girl on my left go in front of me. She looked up from under her lashes as I gave her a megawatt smile. My sensitive ears picked up the increase in her heartbeat and I grinned smugly to myself when she left the classroom.

I dropped my quiz on the teacher's desk and ran (okay, speed walked) after the girl, slowing down when I saw her at her locker. I approached her silently and leaned against the locker next to hers. I crossed my arms in front of my chest as I waited for her to notice me.

She closed the door gently and jumped when she saw me standing there.

"Hey, Megan."

"Uhm, hey," she said, holding her books tightly to her chest.

"Can I walk you to class?" I asked, trying to be gentlemanly.

Megan blushed and looked at the floor. "I, uhm, I actually have a free period now."

"Oh, me too," I said nonchalantly.

She looked up and smiled shyly, not saying anything.

"I was going to sit outside, seeing as it's not raining," I told her. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I, uhm, sure, I guess so," she whispered, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Great," I said and started walking in the direction of the school's exit, pausing only briefly to make sure Megan was following me.

I slowed my steps until we were walking side by side. As we walked in silence I studied her out of the corner of my eye. Her long dark brown, almost black, hair bounced with every step as her raw umber coloured eyes stayed locked on the floor. From what I could tell, she had a nice figure, even all covered up. My eyes travelled from her face down her neck and lingered on the books covering her chest, before lowering further to take in the rest of her body. Not bad, not bad at all.

I opened the door for her and led her to the nearest unoccupied bench. I sat down and patted the seat next to me. After she sat down I turned towards her.

"So, Megan, tell me about yourself," I said.

"I, uhm," she stuttered before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with an innocent expression.

"I mean, you've never shown any interest in me before. Why now?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I just want to get to know you," I said.

"But why?"

"Because I want to ask you out."

"You want to go out with me?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," I told her. "You're a great girl, Meg. Beautiful, kind, smart."

Megan stared at me, her eyes wide in disbelief, as what I said sank in. I waited for her to lower her gaze again before I spoke up.

"So, will you go out with me?" I asked. _Oh, I probably need to be more specific._ "On Friday."

"Uhm…okay," she said with a small smile.

"Great!" I said as the bell rang.

I stood up and held out my hand to help her up.

"Can I walk you to class now?" I asked as I gently let go of her hand.

"Sure," Megan said, falling into step with me.

I walked with her to her next class and we chatted outside the door until she had to go in. I smiled and said I'd see her tomorrow before heading off to my own class.

_This should be fun…_

**AN: Like I said, this was just a short tease of a chapter. **

**Review and let me know if you want the date next chapter or some more Jake and Emma. I'm also looking for an idea to wrap this story up, so if you have any then let me know.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. You guys are awesome! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**AN: Don't own and never will.**

**This chapter's not much longer than the previous one, but it is funnier and earlier.**

_Last time_

_I walked with her to her next class and we chatted outside the door until she had to go in. I smiled and said I'd see her tomorrow before heading off to my own class._

_This should be fun…_

The Date  
(Chase POV)

I stood outside Megan's house in my best – and only – pair of dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt that went well with my skin. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

I was a little shocked when the door opened and Megan came out looking hotter than I thought possible for her. Not that she's ugly or anything. She's actually quite cute, but in the outfit she was wearing…wow!

"Hey," she said shyly, turning around to say a quick goodbye to whoever was inside the house.

"Hey," I returned. "You look great."

"Thanks."

She blushed as I led her to my (actually my sister's) car and opened the door for her. _Emma would be proud_. After making sure that she was buckled in I turned the radio on to my favourite station.

"So, where are we going?" she asked after a few moments of listening to music in silence.

"Bowling," I said with a shrug.

"Bowling? I've never done that before," Megan said looking out at me thoughtfully.

_I was counting on that._

"Don't worry, I'll help you," I said smiling at her.

-o0o-

"Hey, look, it went into the side thing again."

"Uhm, Meg, that's the gutter," I told her after she threw the bowling ball into the gutter for the fourth time in a row.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh," she blushed. "I'm really bad at this."

"Here, let me help you," I said taking the ball from her and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Okay, you put your ring finger and index finger in these holes here and your middle finger in the top hole." I helped her slide her fingers into the holes of the ball.

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

"Now, move with me," I said and put my hand over hers.

My left hand rested on her hip as my right guided her hand back. We moved a few steps forward and I directed her arm slowly.

"Okay, when your arm is at an angle to the floor gently let the ball go."

The ball rolled smoothly down the middle of the lane and hit the centre pin.

Strike!

"Was that okay?" she asked as I let her go.

"Are you kidding? That was great!" I told her.

"Good. Your turn." She handed me the ball and sat down.

I cracked my fingers before putting them in the holes. I gave a big step and swung my arm. When nothing happened I glared at the pins in frustration until I heard a soft giggle coming from behind me.

"Uhm, Chase?" Megan said softly.

"Yes?"

"You might want to look at your hand."

"Why would I want to – Shit!" _You have got to be kidding me!_

Megan's soft giggles turned into full-blown laughter as she looked at my hand. I shook my head as the laughter built up in my chest and before I knew it, we were both laughing so hard that tears were streaming down our cheeks.

"Okay, okay, it's hilarious, I get it. Can you help me now?"

"Sure, come here." Megan patted the seat next to her.

I sat down and she took an ice cube and started rubbing it lightly around my fingers. As it melted the water slid through the holes and down my fingers, lubing them up. She wiggled the ball as I pulled back, successfully pulling my hand free and pulling her on top of me.

"I'm sorry," I said laughing at her shocked face.

"Don't worry about it," she laughed as well, pulling herself off of me and back to her seat.

"Well, this is certainly the most painful date I've ever been on," I said running my aching fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, maybe we should take you to a doctor."

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's already feeling better."

"Are you sure?" she asked reaching for my hand.

"Yep, see, the swellings going down already." I said pulling my hand out of hers. "I think it's your turn."

"Nope, still yours." Megan said. "Don't put your fingers in the holes this time."

_I can think of a hole I'd like to put my fingers._

"Would dream of it," I said over my shoulder as I rolled the ball down the lane, aiming for the gutter.

"Oh, darn," I said as the ball rolled down the gutter, missing the pins completely. "I guess that puts you in the lead."

"You so did that on purpose," Megan complained.

"No, I didn't," I said, the picture of innocence.

"Yes, you did," she said taking the ball and getting ready to bowl.

"Prove it," I challenged. "This is your last one, by the way."

"I know."

Megan pulled her arm back and bowled her last ball. It went straight down the lane, knocking over all the pins for another strike.

"Yay, you won," I told her.

"Only because you let me," she shot back.

I put my hand over my heart, feigning a hurt look. "I would never."

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes.

-o0o-

The ride home was as uneventful as the ride to the bowling alley, only this time we spent the time chatting instead of just listening to music.

When we stopped at her house I opened the door for her again and walked her to her door.

"I had fun today," I told her.

"Yeah, me too."

I leaned down to kiss her, but she put her hand on my chest to stop me.

"I'll see you on Monday," she said and went into her house.

Dumbstruck, I stared at the door after it closed.

_What the hell just happened?_

**AN: There you go, second last chapter.**

**Just a reminder that I am on twitter with the username I use for FF (I was lacking in creativity when I opened my account). I mainly use it to complain, but I do put some FF related stuff on it.**

**Thank you readers and reviewers. And if you review this chapter I'll give you a little preview of the last chapter.**

**I'm also going to do a Chase story that picks up from where this chapter stopped, be on the lookout for it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**I am sad to say that this is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**

(Jacob POV)

Keeping secrets are hard, especially if you're in a pack of mindreading wolf men. I have no idea how, but no one has found out about it and hopefully no one will.

When Emma asked what was wrong I had no other choice than to make something up. Don't get me wrong, I feel really bad for lying to her, but if she found out now it would ruin everything. So, keeping secrets is what I shall do.

(Emma POV)

Jacob's been acting really strange lately. I don't know if it's the stress of graduating getting to him or something else entirely, whatever it is, it's freaking me out.

Hanging out with him is no fun anymore. He's always nervous and jumpy around me lately and it's no fun.

Lots of scenarios have been running through my mind, none of them good. It's making me crazy.

-o0o-

I smoothed down the wrinkles in my dress for what felt like the millionth time today. As I stared at my reflection I couldn't help but to squeal with excitement. _We're graduating today!_

I can't believe that I'm finally done with high school. I am a little sad though. I'm going to miss my friends and family a lot, especially Jacob. I haven't told anyone but my parents yet, but I got my acceptance letter to UW a few weeks ago. I know I shouldn't put it off much longer, but the thought of telling Jacob broke my heart.

I know it's not that far away and he'll come visit me if I ask, but I just didn't have the heart to tell him yet.

The ring of the doorbell brought me out of my thoughts and back to reality. I fluffed my hair one last time before going down the stairs.

I smiled when I spotted Jacob and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down to give me a peck on my cheek, before pulling back and grabbing my hand.

My mom was happily snapping pictures of us before Ethan had to leave to pick up his latest girlfriend. _Between Paul and Ethan I can see why Chase started acting like he does, but mark my words, he'll find his match and it won't be pretty._

As Ethan left my mom picked up the camera again and shot a few more photos of me and Jake. David took the camera from her and ushered her and my dad to stand with us. He took a few shots of me and Jacob with my parents and a few with just me and my parents.

Ever since he and Leah officially started dating he's home a lot more than he used to be. He's also happier than I've ever seen him. I'm so glad they found each other, even if it was with a little magical help.

-o0o-

After graduation we went to Sam and Emily's to celebrate.

The entire pack was there, because most of them graduated today.

There were tables and tables filled with Emily's delicious cooking and the guys were running around playing football.

As soon as we got home, the guys took off their 'monkey-suites' and donned their regular cut-off jeans.

I was staring at Jacob, when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked in a soft voice.

I sighed and looked at her. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Are you sure? It looks like you have something on your mind."

With a chuckle I said, "I just need to tell Jacob something."

Emily frowned when she saw my face fall a little at the idea of talking to Jake. "You're not pregnant, are you?" she asked with concern

"What?" I asked, horrified. "No, I'm not."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped at the thought of being pregnant.

Jacob seemed to have heard me and came jogging over.

"Hey, babe, is everything okay?" he asked taking Emily's suddenly empty seat.

"Yeah, I just, uhm, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't get bad."

"I promise," he said sincerely. "You can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath and smiled at him. "I got accepted by UW."

I looked at him, expecting to see him grimace or look angry, but what I didn't expect was the gigantic grin on his face.

"Really?" he asked, his smile growing even wider when I nodded. "Well, isn't that a coincidence…"

Okay, I am officially confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I got accepted there as well," he said after a moment of silence.

I stared at him in disbelief until his words sunk in.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. "That's great!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he said pulling me onto his lap.

"Is that why you've been so nervous the last few weeks?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"You noticed, huh?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, you're not very good at hiding your nervousness." I told him.

"Nah, I'm just not good at hiding things from you," he said.

His hand brushed his pocket and I looked at him quizzically.

"You're hiding something else, aren't you?" I accused him

"Well, I, no, it's –"

"Hey, get a room!" Chase yelled before pulling a face. "On second thought, don't get a room. Jake, come on, we need you."

"Sorry, babe. Got to go." He kissed me again before getting up to join the guys again.

I huffed and crossed my arms. _Saved by the brother, _I thought, annoyed.

-o0o-

(Jacob POV)

That was close!

I gave a sigh of relief as I jogged after Chase to rejoin the game.

I still had no idea of how I was going to ask her. Should I do it in private or in front of the pack? I have no idea.

I ran after Paul to try and get my mind off it, not that it was working.

The same questions kept rolling around in my mind and it was distracting. I was so focussed on my thoughts that I didn't see Collin running at me until it was too late and I was lying on the ground with him on top of me.

He looked at the scowl on my face and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh now, but remember, I know where you live," I told him, but it only caused him to laugh harder.

I growled and pushed him off of me before standing up. The pack looked from me to Collin and started laughing as well.

-o0o-

After the game we made a little bonfire and sat around it.

Emma was cuddled into my side, staring at the dancing flames.

_It's now or never,_ I thought and pulled her up.

"Em, I want to ask you something," I said when she looked at me confusedly.

"Okay."

My hand brushed my pocket again and lingered on the bulge there before I shoved my hand in and pulled out the little box. I got down on one knee (cheesy, I know) and took her hand.

"Emma, will you marry me?" I asked quickly.

I held my breath as I waited for her response.

A few minutes ticked by and she stilled hasn't said anything. I was starting to worry. And then…

"Yes," she said softly.

I let out the breath that I was holding and slid the ring on her finger. I stood up and pressed my lips against hers, crushing her body into mine. When I pulled back I heard everyone cheering.

This is the BEST day of my life!

-o0o-

THE END

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story :) **

**I hope the ending was what you wanted.**

**I have no idea when I'll be writing the next story, but hopefully it'll be soon.**

**Thanks again to everyone who stuck through this story with me.**


End file.
